


钢铁直男埃里克.斯蒂文森

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	1. Chapter 1

夜晚，伦敦塔桥附近一家餐厅里，Erik.Stevens穿着考究的西装，暗金色领带间隐约可见紫色线条，徒增斯文但毫不古板的金丝框眼镜，还有那一头乱翘的小辫子，让他看上去确实很像一个斯文又邪恶的象牙走私商，效果好极了！  
出发前Erik一直抗议这身搭配太娘娘腔，可Shuri坚持让他走这种出其不意的风格，他现在别扭的扯着手腕上的黄宝石袖扣，非常想塞进那个打从他进门起就对着他流口水的侍应生屁股里！  
他身上的血腥味太重了，用Shuri的话说，“你往那一站，什么都不用说，脸上就已经写着我是个杀人狂了。”  
而这正是他喜欢的评价，去他妈“帅呆了”，那都是留给白种娘炮的专有名词。

当Erik又一次醒来时，可以用暴躁如雷来形容了，他被裹的像个木乃伊一样从床上挣起半个身子朝国王咆哮，“谁他妈给你的这个权利决定别人的生死？你这个伪善的婊子！”然后直接被Okoye扇了一巴掌。  
“有本事永远绑着我你们这群傻逼！”  
T’Challa挥手让其他人先出去，他迈着端庄的步子，不紧不慢的绕着Erik走了一圈，然后冷漠的停在他面前，“事实上...权利一向掌握在强者手中，如果你在战场上被俘了，他们会坐下来和你商量打什么样的捆绑结吗？”  
Erik怒视他高高在上的圣母哥哥，恨不得朝他吐口水，“别娘们唧唧的和我讲道理，说你的目的。”  
T’Challa后退一步，看向实验室那块刚补好的振金玻璃，蓝色的矿坑发出美丽的荧光，“我需要一个专业的特工。”  
Erik像看傻逼一样看着他的便宜老哥，“我需要一口棺材，如果你们没有海的话，永别了！”  
T’Challa一个箭步冲过去捏住打算咬断舌头的堂弟，“我会给你钱。”  
“我给你钱，你给我有多远滚多远！！！”  
“那就抱歉了Erik，我本来还想用一些温和的手段。”  
Erik警惕的看着黑豹陛下从手链上捏了颗小珠子放在他嘴里，但是他挣不开，然后对方轻轻一按，那小玩意儿就变成了一个口球。  
操你的T’Challa！！！  
Erik再度疯狂的挣动起来，然后发出含混不清的咒骂，可他越是激烈扭动，束缚他的带子就会变得越紧。  
一群变态佬儿！！！他们到底知不知道捆绑和口球都该用在什么对方？这群他妈封闭的毫无情趣的傻逼农民！Erik企图用眼神将这些脏话传递给他的堂哥，T’Challa却只是冷漠的看着他胡乱挣扎，直到他因为疼痛安静下来。  
“想通了就告诉我，这东西只是为了避免你自残，我需要你明白Erik，瓦坎达不是惧怕外界，我们有能力保护好自己，但想要征服别人，只靠武器并不能让人们从心底里信服，我们需要的是认可，就像你想坐王位就必须挑战我，族长们认可了你，你才能坐在那，否则就是窃取！如今我们在世界各地的卧底多以刺探情报为主，他们拥有一定的格斗技巧，却不具备丰富的作战经验，你不同，过往那些经历让你更适合完成我的任务，为什么不先听听这个计划呢？”  
原来T’Challa需要一个杀手？碰巧他就是个花名在外的雇佣兵，只要给钱，没人怀疑他来自任何一个固定的执行机构，多么方便又好用。  
他用眼神示意对方将自己嘴里的玩意取出去，他有话要说，T’Challa按了下手腕上的珠子，口球缩回原先大小，被Erik吐在了地上。  
“你要我去杀人？”  
“我要你刺探情报。必要的时候，也许会杀人。”  
“呸！”Erik朝地上啐了一口，他之前怎么不知道自己这个天使哥哥还有这么恶毒的一面，不是说对他那灰色过往充满了愧疚吗？！都是骗鬼的！  
“别误会，我不是让你故意去杀人，只是在你生命受到威胁的情况下，可以酌情考虑击毙目标。”  
“你是不是还预备让我每执行一个任务就睡一个封面女郎？你他妈007看多了吧老兄？！”Erik都被气笑了，他银色的牙套闪着寒冷的光。  
“这方面没有硬性规定，当然如果你要那样去理解自己的身份也不是不行，确实和James.Bond的形象刻画有些像。”  
像个屁！他在心里反驳了一句，他可比那英国佬男人多了！“你自己怎么不去？或者再培养几个母狮子，你知道...在刺探情报方面，女人总是更方便些。”Erik故意露出一个下流的表情，立刻就被正直的国王甩了一巴掌，“这一下是教你在瓦坎达学会尊重女性，她们是这片土地的保护神，也是繁育了你我生命的功臣，别拿这种事开玩笑。”  
他就知道这会惹怒那个高贵善良的小王子，Erik笑着舔了舔自己裂开的嘴角，腥甜的味道窜进鼻子提醒了他T’Challa这一下丝毫没有顾念情分，黑豹力量让国王不容小觑。  
“如果我不答应呢？”  
“鉴于你不肯接受将功补过的机会，那么根据你所犯的罪行，你将被永远逐出瓦坎达，包括你的子孙后代。”  
“你猜我在乎吗？就好像我多喜欢你们这些举着声波炮却只会放羊的农民一样！”  
“你父亲在乎。”  
Erik猝不及防的被T’Challa冰冷的话语钉在了治疗床上，他抖着嘴唇，眼睛里快速续满泪水，那是愤怒与不甘的泪水，T’Challa将他唯一的软肋赤裸裸的拍在了案板上，他父亲一生都无法再回到瓦坎达，没有被埋葬的灵魂注定被遗弃，“你他妈混蛋T’Challa！！你和你那个被炸烂了的老子一样混蛋！你们活该都被炸死！！！”他激动的咆哮着，束缚带达到了前所未有的紧度，T’Challa甚至担心他会被活活勒死。  
“想想你到底在不在乎吧N’Jadaka，我们有的是时间。”T’Challa离开了实验室，放任他在那里继续独自叫骂。

第一天他们没有给Erik任何食物，除了一些水。  
第二天Erik砸碎了食物自己拒绝进食，又只是一些水。  
第三天Erik没闹但依然拒绝进食，T’Challa亲自喂他喝了一些水。  
第四天Shuri给他打了营养液，让这个过去杀人如麻的雇佣兵没在复活后活活饿死。  
第五天Erik醒过来时身上已经没有了捆绑带，因为他根本没力气再撒野，他虚弱的哼唧了两声，T’Challa给他灌了一碗粥。  
第六天Erik想吃点有滋味的东西，T’Challa怕他肠胃受不了，仍然只给他灌了一碗粥。  
直到第七天，Erik像饿狼一样，边吃煮烂的蔬菜，边看任务计划和目标信息。

“就这满身肥油的德国佬儿计划炸国会？这年头有钱人是不是都他妈脑子进水了！安安静静买个小岛再请十个八个名模过去开派对不好吗？操...武器就应该留给我们这些被压迫的人。”  
T’Challa扶着额头，实在听不下Erik骂骂咧咧的脏话了，“你能不能先把饭吃完？”  
Erik从全息投影里拔高脑袋看了他讲文明懂礼貌的国王堂兄一眼，然后朝他竖了两个中指，“不乐意听滚蛋！”  
“这是我的房间N’Jadaka...”  
“谁让你把我领进来的，现在是我的了，滚去别的地方和你的后宫佳丽们玩群P去吧！”  
T’Challa直接叫人把Erik没吃完的饭菜端走了，“有力气骂人就说明你已经饱了。”  
Erik举着叉子朝T’Challa奋力冲过来，被国王轻轻松松按在了餐桌上，“需要我提醒你心形草的功效吗？”  
Erik啐了他一口，T’Challa躲开了，然后松开他的胳膊，“你完成这次的任务，我带你去瓦坎达先人之境。”  
“真有那个地方？”他还以为只是个神话故事，Erik揉着自己酸麻的肩膀退到一个安全距离，他现在实在不是T’Challa的对手，这帮婊子拿走了他的黑豹力量，而他自己又把那些小花烧了个精光，操他妈的flag果然不能随便立，Erik在心里朝自己比中指。  
“那地方确实存在，不过看不到极光和先人幻化的黑豹，当然幸运的话你可以看见野生的，还有狮群~”T’Challa得意的炫耀着这个，搞的Erik像个从没去过动物园的乡下小傻逼，“我见过狮子老虎，还见过大熊猫呢，就在奥克兰市立动物园！”  
T’Challa摇了摇手指，“野生的~体型巨大，奔跑速度惊人，捕猎时的样子非常迷人。”  
“你他妈像在描述自己的情夫。”Erik恶心的撇嘴。  
T’Challa彻底放弃了软硬兼施的任何一条，打算不理这个嘴臭的混蛋了，就让他和墙上的挂画对骂去吧。  
三天以后，T’Challa让他去实验室，Shuri为这次任务给他定做了一些装备。  
“最好是我的作战服。”  
“事实上，那是我的作战服，并且目前因为损坏正在修补，而你会有其他战衣。”  
Erik以为等待他的会是全新的金钱豹、美洲豹随便什么猫科动物的连体衣，最好手心里能发射能量炮的那种，结果却是一套剪裁精良的Tom Ford修身小西装，“……我拒绝出卖色相。”  
Erik咬着牙冲那对兄妹抗议，Shuri捂住嘴像见到偶像一样对他发出恶心的赞美，T’Challa也始终保持着微笑，“相当不错，你应该多一些这样的打扮。”  
“然后呢？把我的Light Fifty藏在裤裆里吗？当我被识破的时候朝对方大喊：嘿等等，让我先脱掉裤子拿我的武器！你猜他们那时候会对我的屁股感兴趣吗？！”  
“老哥，虽然我不想侮辱你过往的职业生涯，但是在瓦坎达，M82A1差不多和族长们的辫子一样历史悠久。”Shuri受不了他还在使枪的阶段，然后快速从试验台上抓过一把Erik非常眼熟的小玩意。  
“先戴上这个。”女孩将一颗改良过的细小奇莫由珠刺进Erik的耳甲，“实时监测，保持通话，追踪位置，关键时刻帮你远程作战，并且扫描不到。”  
Erik摸了摸，发现已经找不到那个小东西了。  
紧接着是一块手表，看起来像块潜水表，“表盘拆下来是微型炸弹，威力不大，可以用作爆破，帮你炸出一条路，保命用的，千万别拿来炸玉米。”  
“这他妈是个什么烂透了的梗？还有，我不喜欢吃爆米花。”Erik朝叽叽喳喳的小公主翻了个白眼。  
“别打断我！这个，宝石袖扣监听器，给你个实用的建议，你可以假装把它忘在床伴的房间里，当然最终决定权在你。”Shuri朝他眨眼，他却想到了照片里那个肥头大耳的德国人...这建议被Erik立刻否决了。  
他拿起一只钢笔，他猜那看起来是钢笔，实际是个声波炮什么的，Erik喜欢这设计，007都这么编，Shuri看了他一眼，故作神秘的说，“这只钢笔...别怀疑，它就是钢笔，签字用的。”Erik气的扔在了一边，Shuri为成功整到Killmonger而开怀大笑。  
“声波炮是正个！”一个镶嵌着夸张红宝石的戒指？？Erik两眼挂满了问号朝T’Challa摊开手，“你这个喜欢玩芭比娃娃的小妹妹差不多已经把我打扮成一个真正的基佬了...”  
T’Challa托着手臂随便朝他指了指，“挺符合你的新身份。”  
“现在做象牙生意的非洲阔佬都打扮成这样了？”Erik难以置信的对着镜子转了一圈。  
“不，你像一个刚从T台下来的新锐设计师。”T’Challa忍不住大笑。  
非常好，新锐设计师举起宝石戒指对准了瓦坎达国王，Shuri立刻拦下他，“我还没说完呢！”  
“再让你们俩多活几分钟！”  
“你这身西装是振金制成的，可以挡子弹，还有这个金丝框眼镜，和你之前那个同款，也是振金的，镜片可以导航，破译密码，改变眼膜，放大微米大小的物体，测量热红外感应，告诉你对方武器所在，和我们直接传输影像，甚至帮你出老千！”  
“你说了这么多，可以透视女人的胸罩吗？”  
“当然，你可以看到任何呈核磁影像后的人体器官剖面。”意思就是骨骼和内脏...Erik为那个画面恶心的干呕了一下。  
“让你更直接的看到创口，在你需要救人的时候。”  
“我不是去杀人的吗？”  
T’Challa扬了下头，“没我的命令不许杀人。”  
Erik果断把眼镜摘下来扔回到桌子上，开玩笑？他杀人从来不需要得到谁的允许。  
“不干的话你现在就可以离开了。”T’Challa不像在威胁他，Erik盯着国王的眼睛与他对视了一会，然后又看了看Shuri惋惜的表情和那一桌子花哨的高科技“小饰品”，最后把眼镜戴了回去。  
Shuri继续介绍她的设计，Erik不再提问，只是安安静静的听着，从胸前的手绢到脚底的皮鞋，说白了他全身上下都是隐藏功能，就像他小时候玩过的变形金刚，你总是期待哪里能真的亮起来。  
这期间T’Challa离开了一会，再回来时告诉他餐厅已经订好了，就在明晚。  
Erik翻了个白眼，上了他国王哥哥的贼船。

他们没用多少时间就降落在了伦敦，Okoye和T’Challa暂时留在飞船上，但他们保障随时关注Erik的人身安全，Erik让他们滚了。  
他扯了下脖子上那个让他呼吸困难的领带，然后走进餐厅，侍应生将他领到预订席位，他点了两杯柠檬水，谎称自己的女伴还在路上，这样可以帮他挡去一些节外生枝的搭讪，考虑到他如今这身“博人眼球”的打扮。座位斜对着那个德国人，对方此刻正和一个身材火辣的女人吃烛光晚餐。  
“告诉我这个满脑子都是性的不举老混蛋就是我们要杀的人？”Erik小声和通讯器另一端的T’Challa抱怨，国王叹了口气，“别杀他Erik，我们得知道是谁给他提供的炸弹以及他们还有什么计划，他很有可能只是恐怖分子的一颗棋子。”  
“那等我套到信息后能杀了这颗棋子吗？”  
“...不能。”  
“无聊。”  
Erik扶了扶自己的眼镜，那个德国佬身上甚至没有枪，他还真是约会来的。Erik不敢相信自己有朝一日要和这样的人套近乎，但很快那家伙对面的女孩吸引了他，“你们绝对想象不到，他约会的辣妹吊带袜里居然藏了一把MOD.T。”  
T’Challa让他将那个女人的照片传送过来，但Erik现在只能看到她的背影，“我猜她连头发都不是真的。”  
“那就想想办法。”国王轻描淡写的吩咐了一句，Erik翻了个白眼，“遵命我的殿下。”  
然后他装模作样的拿出手机，随便拨了个号码就开始痛哭流涕，“你居然这样对我！”  
T’Challa在通讯器另一边被Erik突然发出的痛诉吓了一跳，他按了按自己的耳朵，听那家伙继续胡扯。  
“别跟我说这个亲爱的，别！我等了你一晚上了，我们当初就是在这一见钟情的还记得吗？”Erik声泪俱下的表演为他博得了现场不少注视的目光，但那个腰藏杀机的神秘女郎依然不为所动，连她对面的德国人都忍不住看了Erik一眼，毕竟一个打扮时尚考究的男人突然失去风度对着电话又哭又闹的样子还挺不多见的。  
“你以为我的感情就这么廉价吗？我可知道你工作的地点亲爱的，国会那群老家伙们也许会对我们的故事很感兴趣，不不不这不是威胁，我只希望能有一个体面的分手。”  
当Erik提到国会时，那女人终于回头看了他一眼，性感火辣的伪装，职业又冷峻的目光，Erik也朝她看了一眼，他们对视了一下，女人很快转了回去，而T’Challa也得到了他需要的信息。  
“那就晚点在那见宝贝。”Erik匆忙挂掉电话，然后点了一人份的食物继续盯着那两个人。  
Shuri在电脑前比对着女人的眼膜，很快就找到了她，“俄国人，曾经是俄罗斯军事情报局的特工，目前受雇于一个杀手集团。”  
“哈，看来这年头政府留不住人，全世界的特工都出来赚外快了，而这些机构就像一个免费的杀手培训班，你甚至不需要交学费，他们还给你补贴。”Erik低着头嘟嘟囔囔的嘲讽着，还没等他享受完一盘前菜，德国佬那边就喊来侍应买单了。  
“她可能已经怀疑你了。”T’Challa提醒Erik，Erik却依然在吃，“让她怀疑吧，我会在床上征服她的。”  
Shuri干呕了一声，T’Challa没说话，但Okoye关切的询问陛下要不要切断通讯的行为已经出卖了他那薄脸皮儿哥哥的不爽，Erik开心坏了，“我工作起来就是这么的专业各位。”  
他不紧不慢的吃完牛排才喊来侍应，T’Challa给他申请了一张符合身份的黑卡，让他付起账来毫不手软。  
“先生，这是您的账单，还有...预订电话，您可以随时通过这个号码订到最好的位置，期待您再次光临。”是那个对着他流了一晚上口水的小基佬，Erik朝他眨了眨眼，那家伙看起来随时要晕过去一样。  
“既然你说到这个，其实我已经很久没来这里吃饭了，我和我女朋友，好吧现在是前女友了，第一次相遇就在那张桌子，很可惜我今晚没订到。”Erik失落的指了指德国人刚刚离开的位置，侍应故作惋惜的挤了两滴鳄鱼泪，“下次您可以直接找我，预订任何位置。”  
Erik忍住自己反胃的不悦，“没关系，反正已经分手了，我就是不爽，那老家伙什么来头？你们经理居然说他得罪不起。”  
侍应生犹豫了两秒，Erik持续用露骨的眼神盯着他，“您知道这有违操守，但是我想...Richter先生不会计较的，他是一家德国啤酒公司的老板，生意遍布欧洲，也是个慈善家，经常会过来光顾。”  
“那看来他就住在这附近？”Erik轻描淡写的继续和侍应生闲聊，同时手指故意擦过对方的手背，那男人立刻抖了个激灵，“是的，他一般就住在隔壁的希尔顿酒店。”  
“唔嗯~他们总统套房的景色确实不错，希望有机会能邀请你去欣赏夜景，再会了宝贝儿~”Erik拿着那个写有对方号码的账单起身离开了座位，临走还在那串号码上留下一个让人浮想联翩的唇印，可怜的英国佬就差跟着他上车了，还好他没有。  
Erik一出餐厅就将那账单揉成团扔进了泰晤士河，然后钻进T’Challa为他准备的车里，CCR的引擎声混着夜色一路朝希尔顿酒店跑去。  
“看到了没？我还朝他抛媚眼呢，操！”Erik单手握着方向盘和国王抱怨，T’Challa却只发出一阵低沉的笑声，但那声音传进Erik耳朵里时，让他不自在的扭了扭脖子，“下回跟男人调情得加钱哥们！”  
“好啊，我更关心的是在你的价目表上有哪些是用钱买不到的？”  
“你猜啊陛下。”  
“好好开车，撞坏了就抵你的酬劳。”  
“真他妈小气！”Erik隔着电话朝他堂哥竖了个中指，然后加大马力穿过拥挤的车流，身后是一连串的喇叭声和叫骂声。

来到酒店，Erik刷开一间顶层能看见泰晤士河的总统套房，T’Challa不心疼钱，但他在意时间，“我不是派你去度假的。”  
“急什么？我主动接近反而会引起他们的怀疑，越是招摇，他们对我的身份就越感兴趣，你干没干过情报啊小国王？外行就给我闭嘴，老实学着吧。”Erik整了整西装，走进二层酒吧，他不确定会不会碰到那家伙，但显然已经有人对他的身份感兴趣了。  
“您好Stevens先生，我是酒店行政酒廊的经理，欢迎您首次入住希尔顿酒店，或许您是第一次来伦敦？如果是那样，我可以为您做一些详细介绍或是景点推荐。”那个自称经理的男人对Erik露出讨好的职业微笑，谁都想知道总统套房客人的信息，如果幸运能攀上一些私人关系就再好不过了。  
Erik在角落一个可以环视整层酒吧的位置坐下，然后点了杯威士忌，开始吹嘘自己在非洲的地位，他胡说八道的本事让T’Challa刮目相看，就在国王快要听不下去时，那女人出现了，此刻她换了一条银色带亮片的长裙，可以突显自己完美的身体曲线，然后向Erik走了过来。  
“小鱼上钩了。”Erik放下酒杯，轻浮的朝那不请自来的美人儿送去个飞吻，女人立刻坐在了他身边。  
“晚上好~我是Diana。”女人用一只手攀上Erik的肩膀，吻了一下雇佣兵的嘴角。  
“晚上好宝贝儿，你可以叫我Erik~让我猜猜，你是刚从秀场过来的名模吗？”Erik的恭维让女人开心的笑了，她摇摇头，涂着闪亮颜色的指尖顺着那条金色领带一直滑到Erik腹间，暗示色彩十足，“事实上，我是个小偷~”  
“来偷走我的心吗？”  
Shuri恶狠狠的吐了口气，看来他们更愿意听Erik和男人调情。  
Erik努力忽略这女人身上刺鼻的香水味，然后搂紧她的水蛇腰，“我住在顶层的套房，要不要和我去看看夜景，可比这里有趣多了。”  
她当然愿意，酒廊经理在他们相拥经过时露出一个祝愉快的表情，然后帮Erik刷开了电梯。  
论身材，眼前的女人确实很符合Erik的审美，但他也没忘记自己的任务，“我总觉得你看起来很眼熟，我们刚刚是不是在哪见过？”  
Erik一边帮她倒了杯房间里的香槟，一边漫不经心的问，Diana脱掉她的外套直接坐在Erik的大腿上扭了扭，“对于刚刚你和女朋友分手的事我本来还想安慰两句，不过看情况你也并不是太伤心。”  
“啊~原来是你！”Erik故意让自己看起来恍然大悟，然后一只手摸上她的背，“我以为你有伴了。”  
“你在乎这个吗？”女人凑近他，和Erik的嘴唇只差一厘米，Erik垂着眼盯住那张红唇，脑子里却突然跳出了T’Challa的脸，他在内心快速的激灵了一下，然后亲了下去，拜托今晚可别让他再和更多男人扯上关系了，他差不多用掉了一整年的耐心。  
当这个瓦坎达来的James Bond结束了自己第一轮艳福时，那女人打开了电视，Erik的手还在她裸露的胸脯上游走，他以为对方只是想调个付费频道，谁知道很快就跳出来一则新闻，是起交通事故，死者居然是那个德国啤酒商——Leon.Richter。  
Erik没有表现出惊讶，他只是摇着头说那家伙可真是个倒霉蛋， Diana看了他一眼，再次翻身跨上他的腰，那把MOD.T悄无生气的横在了Erik的脖子下面。  
他靠在床头嬉皮笑脸的看着仍坐在自己大腿上的蛇蝎美人，“你花样真多宝贝儿~”  
“我知道你是谁，但这不影响我们适当的娱乐一小会。”  
“嗯哼~”Erik故作冷静的等她说下去，内心却在算计如何躲开那道锋利的钢刃。  
“你可不是什么单纯的非洲商人亲爱的，走私毒品、象牙、军火，每一个都是重罪呢Mr.killmonger。”  
女士的话让Erik松了口气，这些都是T’Challa帮他编好的身份，好吧，也不全都是编的，有一些他确实干过，于是他卸下自己的斯文面具，瞬间将对方按在了身下，那把刀也换了位置，女特工露出相当惊讶的表情，甚至没看清楚Erik是如何做到的。  
“既然了解的这么详细，还敢被我操过之后拿刀指着我，你是活腻了吗小美人儿？”他舔了舔刀背，那上面还带着女人身上的香气。  
Diana被他嗜血的眼神震住了，她不安的仰起脖子，“我的主人想见你。”  
肥鱼这么快就上钩了 吗？Erik无聊的想，他还挺喜欢眼前这身体的。  
Erik拍拍她的脸，“不管你的主人是英国女王还是什么恐怖份子，他想见我我就得见他？”正说着，一个黑人举着枪破门而入，Erik第一时间将刀藏在枕头底下，外人看上去他们更像在亲热，“你他妈又是哪颗葱？”  
那家伙显然也没想到会是这样的画面，他尴尬的用枪指了指Erik，“有人报警说这里发生了绑架案。”  
Erik看了眼Diana，“你觉得我们俩谁看起来像遭到了绑架？”  
“看来有人在恶作剧，抱歉，Kibuka。”警察把枪收起来，亮出自己的警官证。  
“美国警察？你管的有点宽啊老兄。”Erik讽刺的瞪着他，不请自来的家伙抓了抓头发，“我和太太来度假，刚刚接到一个陌生电话说总统套房发生了绑架案，我就想到是个恶作剧了，但职业习惯让我...总之抱歉打扰你们了。”Kibuka说着就要退出去，Erik盯着他始终没动，就在房门快要关上时，Diana猛的用头撞向他，他昏倒前只来得及看见那个黑人又走了回来。  
操你的T’Challa......Erik最后骂到。

“N’Jadaka！N’Jadaka~”Erik被耳朵里传来的急切的呼唤声叫醒了，是T’Challa，他活动了一下酸麻的下巴，然后发现自己正赤裸的被绑在一个类似地下工厂的地方，幽暗、潮湿，还有一股腐朽的霉味，“是谁提议让我出卖色相的？”他口气不善问道。  
“是你自己，”T’Challa无情提醒他，“我现在就在你所在位置的上方，随时能救你出去。”  
一想到国王即将穿着他那身威风凛凛的小黑猫作战服从天而降，Erik就想再死一回，“等我把他们都杀光了你再出来收尸吧！”  
“有人回来了。”T’Challa不再说话，Erik警惕的看向黑暗的远处，“Hello？”  
“这么快就醒了？不愧是杀人魔头。”对方粗哑的声音一点点由黑暗中传递到Erik眼前，是那个叫Kibuka的黑人警察，Erik抖了抖肩膀毫不畏惧的看向他，Kibuka一点点走到他面前，“晚上好。”  
“原谅我被绑着没法给你一个晚安吻小可爱。”  
Kibuka笑了笑，完全不把他的虚张声势放在眼里，“我无意和你为敌，只是你太强了我得在说完我的计划前防着点你。”  
这熟悉的情景让Erik想到了那个瓦坎达小国王，果然都是一丘之貉，以后少跟他面前提亲情，Erik保证揍掉他的门牙。  
“你有什么计划？让我帮你制定一个肯尼亚深度游吗？可以看大草原和长颈鹿一块吃饭的那种！”  
Kibuka没理会他不屑的叫嚣，从口袋里掏出一枚开关，然后Erik身上的绳子亮了起来，刺痛的电极裹紧他每一块肌肉，他甚至闻到自己身上发出的焦糊味，“知道了...你想参观食人族...但他们...从不活着就烤。”Erik咬紧牙，电击带来的疼痛让他产生意识模糊，他眼前逐渐失去焦距，只看到Kibuka又按了一下开关，晕倒前他才想起自己的西装和金丝框眼镜似乎都忘在酒店了。  
这一次没人叫醒他，他是被一盆冷水泼醒的，Diana换了套紧身衣就站在他眼前，他差点没认出来，“嗨宝贝儿~又见到你真好。”女人舔了舔自己的唇，朝他露出一个阴狠的笑容。  
Kibuka做在他面前另一把椅子上，朝他晃了晃手里的小玩意，“还想再来一下吗？”  
“不了，留着你们在床上玩吧，省的这妞欲求不满你搞不定她。”Erik呲着牙，他浑身都疼，被电击的滋味真他妈不好受，这都将是T’Challa欠他的！  
“好了Mr.Killmonger，闹够了我们就来说说合作的事。”  
Erik不再打断他，表演也要适可而止，Kibuka见他终于安静了还以为是被自己电怕了，他得意的冲Erik露出微笑，Erik在心里朝他翻白眼...“傻逼”。  
“事实上我们一开始找到的合作人是Mr.Richter，可惜他胆量不足，只对Diana感兴趣，想要干大事就得舍得牺牲。”说到这个Kibuka似乎是想到了那德国死鬼的财产，露出惋惜的表情，“还好你及时的出现了，你是生意人Mr.killmonger，应该见惯了底层员工的痛苦，政府拿着纳税人的钱却只肯服务有钱人，这不公平。”  
“容我插句话，我就是那些有钱人里的一部分，我为什么要帮你对抗我自己？”  
“可据我所知，你以前来自奥克兰贫民区，真巧，我也来自黑人贫民区，受够了他们的白眼和歧视，你难道不想拿那些白种人出出气吗？”  
嗯，这想法倒是跟Erik不谋而合，他确实因为太想了才去瓦坎达打算将振金交到全世界受压迫的黑人手里，“你打算怎么出这口气？”  
“我们先从国会下手，下个星期各国领导人会在那开峰会，到时候全世界都会欣赏到这场盛大的烟火秀。”  
看来这位也是电影狂热爱好者，Erik在内心评价，就不能换个地方吗？比如...呃...比如炸掉威斯敏斯特大教堂？又或者是那个傻逼兮兮的摩天轮。  
“你有在听我说吗？”Kibuka显然察觉到了他在走神，“当然，我在帮你想还能炸哪。”  
对方似乎没想过其他目标，“这次机会很难得，下一次想聚齐他们就得在美国，而美国的安保要更严密。”  
“你的警官证是真的吗？做的挺逼真的。”Erik多次和警察打交道，他不得不佩服现在市面上的造假技术。  
Kibuka掏出警官证举到他面前，“我确实是纽约警察，不过那只是我另一个身份。”  
“KIBUKA，这真的是你？酷！可以啊老兄，我喜欢你玩的这手儿。”  
Shuri立刻调出了Kibuka的信息，纽约联邦警察局犯罪科，“这个家伙还是优秀警察和良好市民？连社区小朋友都给他写过表扬信！！我真是搞不懂了。”  
“只当个小警察已经不能满足你逞凶除恶的决心了哼？”  
“我每天只能在街上抓一些打劫便利店的懦夫，而他们也是这个社会的受害者！真正的恶人我们根本接触不到，他们和局长一块喝茶，和市长一起打高尔夫，警察？你不如说我是他们养的看门狗！”  
Erik越来越欣赏眼前这家伙了，瓦坎达野生狮群在他心中的位置正逐渐模糊，唯有那晚的夕阳还带着点余温挂在他心里。  
“N’Jadaka！”T’Challa似乎意识到了Erik的动摇，他低声吼了一下，吓了Erik一跳，“那么...如果我答应和你合作，你预备要我做什么？”  
“钻石，我要钻石。”  
“你倒不傻，那么我会得到什么好处呢？”  
“权利。”  
Erik迷茫的看着他。  
“就算你再有钱，也不过是非洲那块贫瘠土地上流血厮杀的一个武装土匪，我们会帮你得到名正言顺的身份，伦敦商会议员，到时候随着这次爆炸案，新的势力会在国会内部崛起，而你，再也不用回去和那群畜生打交道了。”  
“难怪你们选的都是商人。”  
Kibuka没有否认，他自信满满的看着Erik，笃定他们是同类人，因为Erik身上暴戾的疯狂根本无法掩藏，他好像随时要张开血盆大口吞掉一起阻碍自己的人，这种亡命徒，最适合参加他们疯狂的小计划里。  
“你刚刚说你们？所以你只是一个中间人？”  
Kibuka冷笑一声， “即使我非常讨厌那些政治家，但我们此刻不得不跟他们合作，相信我Erik，我们才是站在一边的。”  
Erik终于听懂了，这个拿平权当借口的傻逼事实上想要的无非是那些政治家的钱，帮他们搞点乱子，挤走现在的执政方，说到这个他还是前辈呢，但他从不装可怜，他杀人就只说为了钱，当然还为了满足自己杀戮的快感，眼前这哥们虚伪的让他感到恶心。  
“你还有什么要问的吗？”Erik突然朝黑暗里说道，Kibuka楞了一下，再回头时黑豹已经窜到了他眼前，动作快的让他连掏枪的时间都没有就和Diana同时倒在了地上。  
“都听到了？”  
T’Challa为他解开连着电线的绳子又给他披上一件长袍，然后冲Erik点了点头，“辛苦你了。”  
Erik本想耍个酷，但当他从椅子上站起来时，被电流袭击过的身体却突然软了下去，还好T’Challa接住了他，不过那姿势还不如不接，他被穿着纳米战衣的国王搂在怀里，像个腿软的小妞。  
“滚开！”Erik挣扎了一下，T’Challa不明所以的看向又开始闹别的堂弟。  
“你比刚才那美国佬还恶心！最起码他没骗我。”Erik踉跄着挣开黑豹的胳膊，T’Challa停下来看他，“我骗你什么了？”  
“说好的不去出卖色相呢？！”  
Erik一想到自己和男人调情还被女人揍晕在床上这事就生气，都怪T’Challa！  
“那都是你自己的主意。”T’Challa不理他继续拖着两个晕倒的人往前走，他们目前正处在一个废弃的地铁回收站，位于地下三层的位置，黑豹的视力在心形草影响下比Erik要好得多，当然他腿脚也不软，而拒绝帮忙的Erik只能慢悠悠的跟着他。  
“不然呢？让我拿这个大的像塑料一样的戒指去恐吓她吗？我他妈会被人当成神经病！”  
“所以N’Jadaka，为了不当神经病，你自己选择了色诱，我们不是没给你提供武器。”  
“操你的T’Challa！我就知道你是这种翻脸不认人的家伙。”  
T’Challa终于停下了脚步，Erik的脸差点撞上他那个被作战服紧裹的翘臀，他抬头看向自己面色不善的堂哥。  
“你到底在闹什么别扭？”  
“没睡够这妞儿让我的老二欲求不满！这么说你满意了吗！！”事实上Erik都不知道自己在生什么气，也许是Diana揍了他，也许是Kibuka的话正中他下怀，又也许仅仅是因为T’Challa让他打扮成一个娘娘腔去满世界套情报，必要的时候只能牺牲色相却不能杀人，而他竟然全部都照办了...  
“你非得这样说话吗？”T’Challa用温润的黑眼珠瞪着他好像随时会哭出来一样，Erik恨不得给他一拳，这个毫无气势的娘娘腔国王，“怎么？国王没有老二吗？”  
“既然如此，那你就留在这好好享受吧！”说完T’Challa扔下那个女特工，拖着Kibuka几步窜出了夜色。  
“我...操！”Erik看向还晕在他脚边的女杀手和眼前几十米的台阶楞在当场，T’Challa刚刚突然就像个吃醋的娘儿们一样把他们扔在了原地，他甚至不知道自己身在何处，“Shuri！”他朝奇莫由珠发出一声咆哮，结果显示信号已断开……  
Erik发誓他再也不会管瓦坎达任何事了，想流放他就流放吧，最好把他扔在这个花花世界让他烂死，而不是回到乡下去看他那个堂哥的臭脸！！

当Erik好不容易拖着一个晕死过去的女人爬到地面上时，Okoye用长矛将他“请”回了飞船上，T’Challa依旧臭着他那张脸。  
他们先将两个恐怖分子交给了伦敦警方，然后一路沉默的飞回了瓦坎达，机舱内的气氛就快结冰了。  
Erik浑身都疼，而这该死的飞船设计那么先进却不给人预备个座椅，他像身上长了疹子的暴躁雄狮一样在那动来动去，T’Challa瞥了他好几次，最后还是坐到了他身边，Erik警惕的看着他，以为国王终于要向他宣战了。  
结果T’Challa却只是拍了拍自己的大腿，让Erik枕在上面，Erik没有接过这根橄榄枝，他冷笑着看向自己的堂哥，“我对男人没兴趣！”  
T’Challa一拳砸向他脑袋，Erik晕倒在了那条腿上，国王满意的帮他盖好衣服，Okoye在前面面无表情的驾驶着飞船飞向瓦坎达。

 

*light fifty：巴特雷M82A1狙击步枪，美国海豹突击队常用枪，美军昵称“轻50”。  
*MOD.T：SOG公司的MOD Trident三叉戟折刀，小巧轻便，特种部队常用刀。  
*CCR：柯尼塞格CCR幽灵跑车，年产量30台，售价4700万，世界顶级跑车之一。  
*Kibuka：《黑豹》漫画里一个反派人物，表面是一个黑人警察，好市民好丈夫那种伟光正，实际是恐怖组织六十六桥的首领。这里借用一下大大的名号，不要追究人物原型，他就是打酱油的。

第一章end


	2. Chapter 2

从英国回去，T’Challa履行承诺，带Erik去了先人之境，单从景色来说，那和普通的非洲草原没什么区别，热浪环绕四周，大地被骄阳炙烤散发出热烈的回响。  
Erik看到了那棵树，那里没有豹子，只有偶尔落下的几只秃鹰，可当他来到树下时，却感到内心前所未有的平静，仿佛N’Jobu正坐在那儿朝他笑。  
“你在这看到你父亲了？”他扬起头看向树冠，叶子随风摆动，像一张网。  
“每一个国王死后都会回到这里。”T’Challa安静的站在他身边。  
“那我父亲呢？按照瓦坎达历史课本上说的，他会去哪？”  
T’Challa为这调侃短暂的皱了下眉，但他依旧回答了Erik的问题，“去一个能够让他永远感到平静的地方。”  
“真有那个地方？”  
“是的。”  
“被我知道你在撒谎你就死定了！”  
说完Erik头也不回的离开了，T’Challa望着他坚决的背影，知道他不会再回到这里，他已经找到了那处能让自己平静下来的栖息地。

从那之后，N’Jadaka亲王不再到处惹是生非，没事的时候，他更喜欢把自己关在房间里，用他自己的话说，他拒绝和一群非洲酋长交换流行文化，“他们甚至不知道Kendall Jenner是谁。”  
“事实上，我也不太了解这位女士，我想她应该是位女士吧？”T’Challa在某次企图对他堂弟展开关怀时闲聊了两句，瓦坎达国王不知道美国时尚名媛这没什么奇怪的，但Erik不这么想，他认为这都是瓦坎达之前的封锁政策造成的，Erik建议他立刻修建机场、酒店还有大使馆…...T’Challa让他继续闭关了。  
“慢慢来Erik，你不可能一口吃下个胖子。”出门前国王这样和他说。  
“那是因为你藏起了自己锋利的爪子！你是黑豹，不是黑猫，哥们儿。”Erik不放弃的又补充了一句，直到大门彻底在他眼前关闭，但他知道T’Challa已经听见了。  
自从瓦坎达对外开放之后，已经有无数领域的科研小组打算来这个神秘国家一探究竟，但都被T’Challa拒绝了，他目前还不打算彻底打开大门迎接那些好奇又贪婪的目光，年轻国王想要一个稳定而和平的未来。  
今天是他在联合国发表完演讲后的第七次外交拜访，目的地是俄罗斯，一个听起来就虎视眈眈的国家。  
Shuri在他出发前将黑豹作战服增加了聚热效果，能够吸收太阳能，否则他哥哥很可能在遇到危险前冻住双腿，那可真的是逊毙了。  
“你一定要走哪都带着他吗？”Shuri看了眼那个正在研究她实验台的二当家，现在他基本就算是个王子了吧，小公主之所以承认的这么半心半意是因为她知道在王室宗亲眼里，继承权和认可完全是两回事，Erik拥有继承权，那么他就是王子，Erik做事激进不考虑人民死活，他确实不是个好国王。  
拥有继承权的半吊子王子耳朵上正扣着一个夸张的耳麦，他穿着不知打哪淘换来的肥大牛仔裤和昂贵的运动鞋，一边晃动身体，一边随便拿起那些振金半成品来回打量。  
“把他留在瓦坎达我不放心。”T’Challa也瞥了那家伙一眼，然后低声和他妹妹交换着意见。“Erik现在还是颗定时炸弹，我可不想从外面回来后发现瓦坎达已经变成一个大型度假村或是军事基地了。”  
“那你完全可以把他关起来，你知道我能办到！”Shuri凑近她哥哥，低声却有力的强调了这一点，可惜T’Challa不想这样做，如果他想，Erik现在还在牢里，他希望可以引导对方从过去的伤痛里走出来，用一种他更愿意接受的方式，Erik不是他眷养的金钱豹，更不是瓦坎达的敌人，他是自己的亲人。  
“Shuri，时刻记住一点，他是你的哥哥，我的弟弟，N'Jobu叔叔唯一的儿子。”  
“但是我的哥哥差点杀了我，并且他已经杀了你一次！他杀人的时候可没考虑和我们是不是亲人，你忘了Zuri是怎么死的了吗？”  
“那是因为我们夺走了他的全部！”  
Shuri看着他固执不肯退让的哥哥，又看了眼那边还在摇头晃脑完全一副和他们不在一个频道的男人，最终翻了个白眼，“那就小心着点吧，如果这次他直接把你扔下飞机，几千英尺下面可没什么好心的渔民能再把你埋起来了。”  
T’Challa揉了揉他妹妹那一头小辫子，悄悄告诉她自己会把眼睛睁大的，Shuri很想反驳他“你的眼睛已经够大了”，但被摘掉耳机走过来的Erik打断了，那家伙打着哈欠看起来非常不耐烦的瞪着他们两个，“你是打算在这吃完饭再走吗？如果是这样我可要先回去了。”这话是对T’Challa说的。  
Shuri朝他呲牙，“保护好你的国王，Killmonger！”  
Erik不屑的扭了扭脖子，“你也知道我是Killmonger？所以我偏不！我会眼睁睁的看着他被那些闻到腥味的杀手们大卸八块，然后再一走了之。”  
T’Challa习惯性的背着手摇了摇头，先一步朝外面走去，“你想留下来吃饭？还是有机会看我被那些人大卸八块？”  
Erik当然不想留下来吃饭，尤其小公主看他的眼神像在看一头犀牛。

“你妹妹骄傲过头了吧？”在飞机上，Erik一边摆弄他手腕上的珠子，一边企图离间这对瓦坎达模范王室兄妹。  
“她有什么理由不骄傲吗？”T’Challa的问题让Erik楞了一下，确实，对于这个年级的女孩儿来说，Shuri优秀的让人无法忽视。  
“我是说她看起来完全不把你放在眼里。”Erik不死心的继续找小公主麻烦，T’Challa却低头笑起来，然后那双带着暖意的黑眼珠转向Erik，“我以为这世界上最不把我放在眼里的人是你。”  
CIA任职历史上有名的话痨Stevens先生也彻底词穷了，他瞥了瞥嘴，挪回到安全距离，“你这样真没劲。”  
“谢谢你的赞美。”  
“说真的，如果你遇到危险，我不会救你的。”Erik扬起头靠在机舱上，嘴里的口香糖被他嚼的劈啪作响。  
T’Challa没接话，他带Erik出来当然不是希望他能像Okoye那样效忠自己，保卫自己，他要让Erik感受到更多这个世界对瓦坎达的善意，只有互相信任，才能建立良好的外交关系，而不是举着振金炮去威胁他们的总统让位。  
“谢谢你跟我坦白Erik，我知道了。”  
Erik像看神经病一样看着他的圣母哥哥，“告诉我你还有个外号，叫玛利亚。”  
“瓦坎达信奉黑豹神，当然我们没有信仰歧视。”  
“操...”Erik拒绝再和他堂哥聊天，一句话都不想再说的那种，那让他看起来也像个傻屌，话不投机半句多。  
飞机在圣彼得堡总统的第二办公厅降落，尽管瓦坎达已经多次向世人展示了他们的科技成果，但T’Challa的私人振金飞行器还是给当地政府带来了不小的震撼。  
“我们可以上去看看吗？”对方一个官员直言不讳的提出了要求，Erik瞪了他一眼，俄国人在外交方面总是更加的单刀直入。  
“只是一架普通的私人客机，靠振金提供能源，内部设施和普通飞机无异，如果你们感兴趣，稍后我会让人详细说明它的动能原理。”T’Challa礼貌的回避了这个请求，Okoye和一排朵拉手持长矛站在舱门口的架势也让人不得不望而却步。  
外交活动紧张又无趣，俄罗斯的秋风刮的人心烦意乱，Erik始终披着毛领大衣站在T’Challa身侧，听那群毛子介绍眼前这座宫殿300多年的历时。  
“这就是革命，没有暴力起义哪来的新政权？你以为沙皇一家子是自愿被爆头的吗？只有失败了才能叫暴乱！”  
在结束了一天访问回到自己的住处后，Erik开始阐述他的政治观点，或者说发牢骚，他穿着迷彩背心在T’Challa面前引经据典的来回溜达着，看的国王眼晕，“你能不能坐下来说？那边有椅子。”国王指了指对面的小沙发，Erik不想停止发言索性直接听话的砸了进去，T’Challa差点以为他要将楼板凿穿，并且他发现Erik有些时候可真能说啊。  
“所以你怎么看？”  
“我会考虑的，谢谢你精彩的演讲。”  
Erik狐疑的看向他那个一脸禁欲的好脾气哥哥，完全不相信他会考虑自己的意见，“你会先考虑哪部分？”  
“唔嗯...我觉得你提议去波罗的海转转这点非常值得参考，等我们结束了国事访问就去怎么样？”  
“你他妈耍我T’Challa！”Erik一步窜到T’Challa面前，手里的刀子已经划破国王巧克力色的皮肤，红色液体像一滴滴糖浆，缓慢的落在Erik的指间。  
T’Challa没有躲，也没有启用作战服，因为他知道Erik不会真的杀了他，如果他想，不会等到现在才动手。  
“你也看到了，世界之所以对我们充满敌意是因为他们惧怕我们的武器和科技，就像我们惧怕外星人入侵那样，因为我们不了解他们的高科技到底会给我们带来繁荣还是毁灭！你想毁灭这个世界吗？”  
放在从前，Erik会毫不犹豫的回答这个蠢问题，但当他杀死Zuri，杀死T’Challa一次之后，那些被深埋在心里多年的“复仇动力”已经没有了，他想做国王，不单是因为仇恨，他确实希望能够帮助更多被压迫的人反抗这个世界的不公，而T’Challa正是因为看到了这一点，才对Erik如此宽容，这说明Erik的内心还有一丝嫉恶如仇的善意，如果他能引导对方选择正确的方式，或许Erik也会是个不错的国王。  
殷红的血珠还在断断续续落在Erik的指缝里，铁锈味在这暧昧的距离间迅速发酵，T’Challa目不转睛的望着Erik，仿佛脖颈间不是一把匕首，而是一朵芬芳玫瑰，Erik被他眼里那种叫做“信任”的东西看的发毛，他啐了一口转身走进浴室。  
Killmonger不怕和野蛮人干架，但他拒绝玩这种攻心游戏，有什么问题是一发子弹不能解决的呢？如果有，那就给他两发！  
T’Challa看着他堂弟离开的背影叹了口气，对付外交难题已经让他头痛不已了，还要应付一个熊孩子，瓦坎达国王心力交瘁。  
“Okoye。”  
女将军闻声从门外走了进来，“他惹你了？”女人严厉的盯着传出水声的浴室门，仿佛T’Challa只要回答“是“，她就会夺门而入刺穿Erik。  
“我只是问你要不要喝杯酒？晚餐时总统送了我一瓶私人珍藏的伏特加。”T’Challa指了指桌子上没有商标的透明玻璃瓶，Okoye歪过头报以不信任，“三无产品？”  
“他们还不至于用这么幼稚的手段。”  
“别忘了我们刚刚搞定的那个女特工，不管她和本国政府还有没有关系，她毕竟是俄国人。”  
“你提醒了我，这也正是我们此次访问的另一个目的，稍后我会让Erik去了解情况，看看六十六桥到底和俄罗斯政府有没有瓜葛。”  
裹着半条浴巾头发还在滴水的男人站在他们身后夸张的嚎叫了一声，“老子不干！”  
T’Challa立刻从衣柜里拽了条浴衣扔在他弟弟壮硕的裸体上，“这里还有女士在场。”  
Erik朝Okoye扫了一眼，“你不说还真看不出来。”  
Okoye甩出长矛，Erik扔掉浴巾...T’Challa给自己倒了杯酒，“要打架去外面，我不想睡在断瓦残垣里。”  
女将军考虑到自己的身份，最终收起锋芒冲Erik竖了个中指，“Bastard!”  
Erik愤怒的回了她两个中指，“Shut your big mouth bitch！！”  
T’Challa听不下去了，他将Okoye带去门口，决定明天再和她聊政事，但关门前他温和的提出了要求，“你不该这样说他。”  
“在他侮辱了我之后？”  
“你们可以打一架，这我没意见，但你不能用那个词Okoye，你知道那对Erik来说意味了什么！”  
Okoye翻了个白眼，如果不是T’Challa，她才不在乎那个给自己改名叫killmonger的小王子是死是活，“我知道了。”女将军不情愿的点了点头。  
国王拍拍她的肩膀，满意的退回了房间。  
Erik看上去没有生气，但也绝对不算高兴，他面无表情的坐在小沙发里擦着自己的刀，就是刚刚顶在T’Challa脖子下面的那把，“你把她开除了我就答应你的任务。”  
T’Challa走到他面前，“我已经让她道歉了，并且她承诺不会再这样。”  
“道歉？告诉我我们的确是他妈一群来搞外交的政治家，而不是在一个夏令营里抢帐篷！！！”  
Erik一改刚才的冷静，眼中充满暴戾与杀气，T’Challa后退一步，“你知道我不可能答应你Erik，更何况是你挑的头，你不能否认这一点。”  
“我有说错吗？她哪点看起来像个女人？！”  
“我拒绝和你讨论这个，成熟点N’Jadaka亲王。”  
“哪的亲王混的跟我一样惨？！需要我时我是亲王，不需时一个侍卫都可以骂我是私生子？！公平点T’Challa！这是我听过最搞笑的交易！！”  
T’Challa承认Erik的话刺痛了他内心最柔软的那块懊悔之地，Erik的身世和遭遇就如同今晚的T’Challa一样惨遭连累，但他是国王，他的侍卫说出了不可挽回的气话，只能由他来承担对方的怒火。  
“那你想怎么样？”T’Challa试着和Erik商量出一个更为温和的解决办法，总之不能把Okoye开除。  
“我刚刚已经说过了！”  
“我也回答你了，换一个，在我的天秤还偏向你这边时，考虑清楚。”  
Erik沉下心来想了想，或许看那女人生气比再也见不到她更能让人开心，“那么...你让她给我做一个月贴身侍卫！任劳任怨的那种。”  
T’Challa背起手，皱着眉看他弟弟，眼里是藏不住的鄙夷，“刚刚是谁说的我们这不是夏令营，你不觉得自己的要求很幼稚吗？”  
“那我待会就去杀了她，这个不幼稚。”  
“一天！”  
“一星期！”  
“一小时！”  
“好吧就一天，从我明早一睁眼开始，记得提前通知她，我不想和她废话解释游戏规则，晚安了老哥~”Erik打着哈欠看起来终于心情大好的溜达回了自己房间，他们住在一个位于顶层的总统套房，Okoye和几个朵拉住在套间里的令一个房间。  
T’Challa按响奇莫由珠。  
“就当是为了我Okoye，而且你确实失言在先。”  
Okoye看起来就要朝国王咆哮了，但她用忠诚强压住了自己的怒火，反正明天在俄国人面前Erik也不会太造次，那么就让这臭小子得意会好了，她祈祷Erik最好能在即刻执行的任务里吃点苦头，让他知道什么叫报应！  
“那么你同意了？”国王见女将军没反应，试着问了一句，Okoye不情不愿的点点头，“夜里用不用帮他换尿布？”  
“那么希望你们相处融洽，Okoye。”  
“哼！”Okoye挂断了电话，T’Challa如释重负，还好他们之中有些人一直在担任着成年人的角色。

第二天早上Erik是被长矛跺地的声音砸醒的，他不耐烦的咕噜了一声，然后就看到面沉如水的女将军正在瞪他，这让Erik一个翻身就坐了起来，“谁让你进来的？”  
“禀告殿下，按照您的要求，从现在起，我是您的贴身侍卫，所以我有义务提醒您该早起用餐了。”  
Erik揉了揉脑袋，终于从混沌的睡意里清洗了过来，他看着Okoye不情不愿的脸，渐渐露出笑容，“啊~那么去把毛巾给我拿来，要温热的，然后把早餐送到这，我现在还不想离开我的床。”  
Okoye吸了口气，“容我提醒您，陛下会在25分钟后离开房间，前往议政厅。”  
“他没跟你说吗？我今天不用出席外事访问，我要留在房间里查资料，以备稍后的行动。”  
Okoye呆立当场，满脑子都是对T’Challa的亲切问候，看来她被国王卖了，不，事实上T’Challa什么都没承诺，是她一厢情愿的认为Erik今天也会出席，这样自己就不用一整天都被这个烦人精摆布了，现在看来是她答应的过于草率，但Okoye是一名战士，她应付过很多艰难的任务，区区一个Erik，她对自己说，一天很快就会过去的。  
Erik吃完早餐终于舍得离开他的床了，Okoye收拾了那一床残羹剩饭，因为Erik拒绝和陌生的客房服务打照面，他说这样会加大自己的曝光率。  
Okoye心想我就听你瞎编吧，昨天当地各个电视台都在直播你和T’Challa来访的新闻，有的现在还在重播，这会才考虑伪装的问题是不是晚点了！  
“收拾好了就去给自己化个妆将军，我们一会要去酒吧坐会。”  
Okoye不理解的看着他。  
“再记得给你寸草不生的头顶来点遮挡物，你这样子就差在后脑勺纹上瓦坎达三个字了，而我也会稍微改变一点，10分钟够了吧？”  
Okoye怒气冲冲的拖着餐盘离开了，Erik爽的倒在床上打了滚，“T’Challa终于做了件正确的事。”  
10分钟后，一个嘻哈大佬儿和他表情凶悍的女朋友出现在了酒店大堂，Erik看起来极其享受人们的关注和窃窃私语，但Okoye，她就像一株被人强行插上假花的仙人掌，炸开一身刺的同时又不得不忍受头上那顶金色的假发。  
她本来选的是一顶低调的红色短发，但Erik单方面给她换上了现在这顶及腰金发，“这愚蠢的东西顶在我脑袋上就像一根拖把！”  
“对自己有点信心将军，你比拖把好看多了。”  
“……”  
他们来到酒廊吧台，由于现在刚刚早上9点多，酒廊里只有两三桌在聊事情的商旅人士，像Erik他们这样游客打扮的几乎没有。  
“两杯伏特加”“两杯水”  
酒保看了看面前这对造型夸张，看向彼此好像随时要拔刀的“情侣”，鉴于Erik一直搂着Okoye的肩膀，他们应该是情侣吧？“不如二位商量好再点？”  
“我们来这地方就是为了伏特加亲爱的，别跟我说什么早晨喝酒不健康的扫兴话，我就要喝伏特加！”Erik口中的热情连带着他令人讨厌的性格一块喷在了Okoye脸上，Okoye在吧台下面用力掐了自己一把，“那就伏特加！”她咬牙切齿的说，酒保打了个哆嗦去倒酒了。  
“你真好宝贝儿~”Erik作势又凑近了一些，Okoye用只有他们两人能听见的声音提醒对方，“敢凑过来我就把你钉在桌子上殿下。”  
Erik见好就收的撤回到自己的位置上，然后暗自爽了一会。  
“现在早上9点半，你真觉得这会过来有意义吗？”在他们无话可说的原地坐了20分钟后，Okoye终于受不了的问了一句，Erik一直在盯着吧台斜前方的一个角落，那有个男人从刚刚进来扫视了一圈后就独自坐了10分钟，像在等人，可他看起来很焦虑，每一秒都好像踩在热锅上。  
“再等等。”  
Okoye顺着Erik的目光也注意到了那家伙，但因为他们之间隔着一个吧台，所以Okoye的视线没有Erik的方便，“目标？”  
“没有所谓的目标将军，我们要自己找目标。”  
Okoye看了Erik一眼，这男人工作时好像完全换了个样子，至少没那么讨厌了，她不情愿的在心中腹诽。  
议事厅那边还在进行火热的外事讨论，而Erik已经盯着那个男人15分钟了，对方依然在不停的看电话，“会不会接头的人发现我们了所以一直没有出现？”Okoye压低声音问。  
Erik耸耸肩，“你口中那个接头人应该不会出现了。”  
“那就先把这个人抓起来！”  
“为什么？瓦坎达还关心陌生人的家事？”  
“家事？”Okoye的表情彻底陷入迷惑，Erik转过脸来欠揍的看着他们的女将军，“他坐在这的半个多小时里一直在不停的编辑短信，打好又删除，删除了再编辑，那是在寻找更好的措辞，可手机始终没回应，所以我猜他等的妞儿不会出现了。”  
Okoye这辈子都没那么想刺穿过一个人，ErikKillmoger这次算是坐稳了她排行榜上的头把交椅！她一把扯掉自己那愚蠢的假发，酒保为此发出了无法掩饰的吸气声，然后目瞪口呆的看着这对怪异的客人，“sorry...”  
“我喜欢金头发妞儿。”Erik朝那可怜的家伙挑了两下眉，Okoye直接将假发扔到了他脸上，“滚回房间和你的金发玩去吧！”然后头也不回的扔下了Erik，不管国王有过什么吩咐，超出能力范围的事Okoye不干了！  
“脾气可真大哼？”Erik将假发拿在手里顺了顺，像极了某种深情的变态。  
之后他又喝了几杯伏特加，不得不说，本土的东西确实比进口货要纯正，他决定临走时让T’Challa带回去几箱，如果他们那能耐妹妹可以就此破解配方就再好不过了。  
会议快接近尾声时，Erik离开了酒廊，他手里的电话一直在为他播放整个议会的监控画面，他将钱压在杯子下面，然后塞了粒口香糖到嘴里，没烟抽的时候他只好忍受这些甜不拉几的小玩意。  
他没有开车，而是叫了辆出租车，像个普通游客那样接近康斯坦丁宫，由于有外事活动，宫殿门口已经戒严了，游人只能在远处拍照。  
Erik假模假样的走近大门想拍张照片，立刻被警察拦住了，他一边嘻嘻哈哈的后退，一边观察其他警备的反应，他们应该是两人一组。  
几分钟后他收起手机绕到游客较少的一面，然后假装自己是个迷路的异乡客凑近一个中年警察，那家伙年纪不小了，就像Erik估计的那样，他的英语不好，两人在交涉了一会后，一个年轻警察走了过来，Erik趁机在警车后面将两人全部揍晕，然后扒掉他们的警服，将人绑起来扔进了车里，“好好睡一觉吧~”  
他将枪和警棍别好，然后对着倒车镜正了正自己的警帽，口香糖依旧在他嘴里噼啪乱响。  
“Shuri！”他低声叫了一下，手机立刻传来一段俄文。  
Erik来到宫殿门口，出示了这段伪造好的任务信息，门卫放他进去了，他现在对这里可谓轻车熟路，感谢昨天俄国佬的亲自科普，绕过此刻政治家云集的前厅，Erik来到监控室外，然后架上Shuri为他准备的特殊墨镜，现在那地方有四个安保，全部持有枪支，里面还有两个人，情况相同，硬碰硬的后果就是有可能引来一群人，他从眼镜里调出大楼结构，然后去到了设备供应层，在替换掉几个监控后，Erik成功来到了供电箱前，他将手里的戒指拔下来抻直，然后插进一个USB借口，监控室外面的两个红色小圆点发出闪烁，朝这边移动过来。  
Erik快速分析着那些五颜六色的导线，然后拧松一根，在脚步声越来越近的同时躲进了风机口，他沿着风机管道回到监控室门外，卸下手腕上两个奇莫由珠，精准的扔在了剩下的两个守卫身上，那两个家伙无声无息的晕了过去，Erik跳下来将人拖进楼梯间，然后拽好衣服敲了敲监控室的门。  
“什么事？”一个男人走过来看着Erik，同时好奇门外的安保人员都哪去了。  
“你们没接到通知吗？这上面说让我和Peter来换岗，但是Peter在想办法把酒带进来，你也知道，没有伏特加，我会砸桌子的。”不得不说，Erik满口酒气的模仿一个俄国人还真是惟妙惟肖，他在CIA的时候学了很多种语言。而对方狐疑的审视着他拿出来的电子文件，署名及验证信息都通过了，确实是他们的东西没错，但这和会前部署的人员安排不一样，“谁能告诉我那个他妈的Peter是谁？还有你又是谁？”  
“我不知道你口中的那个什么会前部署名单，我只是接到任务就过来了，你怎么那么多问题，当然如果你们不想把屁股从那椅子上挪开就自己去和上面交涉，我高兴还来不及呢。”Erik不耐烦的提了提裤腰，“谁稀罕这种破事。”  
对方被他说的有点尴尬，他们确实已经在这里坐了将近8个小时，现在有人来换班反而不想走似的，“抱歉哥们，职责所在，现在这里归你了。”他拍了拍同事的肩膀，两人还处在迷茫中，但很快就因为能出去喝一杯而高兴的聊了起来。  
Erik看了眼时间，他已经浪费了3分钟，那两个去检查电路的警察随时可能回来，现在他只期待Shuri的东西能速度快点。  
他将那个USB戒指再次插进监控系统，然后电脑上出现了乱码，询问他是否同意远程操控，Erik的手指在键盘上飞速移动着，两分钟后，Shuri的声音从耳朵里传来，“我看见你了Erik堂哥~”  
Erik朝监视镜头竖了个中指，“T’Challa还在和那帮老头子开会？”  
“事实上他已经离开议会厅了，现在和俄国人在门口合影，乱哄哄的很适合混进去。”  
Erik点点头，将晕在楼梯间里的一个安保扒光，换上了他的黑西服，离开前他突然灵光一现，将这两个倒霉蛋拖进了监控室，然后脱掉另一个人的裤子，给他们摆了个令人羞耻的姿势，他知道俄国人有多痛恨这个，这下没人愿意听他们解释了，等那两个检查电路的回来，他们要么加入，要么将这对看起来精疲力尽的基佬扔出去。  
“我不是没给过别人选择的机会，后面的事就交给你了公主殿下。”Erik边往外走边应付耳朵里那个正在痛斥他所作所为的小妹妹，然后趁人们的注意力都在那些领导人身上时来到了国王的座驾旁，他远远望去，T’Challa果然就在人群里，正和那帮傻屌白人合影。  
等所有的闪光灯都熄灭后，Erik已经为T’Challa打开了车门，国王一靠近他就听到了那句轻轻的低语，“搞定了。”  
T’Challa依旧笑容礼貌的和总统做最后告别，像个矜贵的王子，脸上不带有任何情绪，背在身后的手指却在Erik的手背上捏了捏，Erik以为自己被蝎子蛰了一下，他惊恐的躲开那点温度，然后盯着T’Challa的后脑勺，这男人是有什么毛病？？！T’Challa这一下仿佛捏在了他的胃里，让他感到一阵恶心，“瓦坎达国王是个他妈的娘们唧唧的娘炮，为了国家繁荣富强，我得篡位。”Erik当时这样想。  
由于国王身边都是女性护卫，所以Erik的突然出现还挺明显的，但他是亲王，没人敢就自己不确认的问题上前询问，那显得自己很蠢，每个人都这样想时，Erik省去了解释的麻烦。  
回去的路上，T’Challa和Erik坐在后座，他笑意盈盈的转头看向身边人，“所以，还顺利吗？”  
“你是指甩掉你的女将军吗？”  
T’Challa这才发现Okoye没跟着他，“你把她支到哪去了？”  
“是她自己不干了，我可支不动你的人。”  
“所以你把她气跑了？”  
“是她自己气量小。”  
“他让Okoye戴假发，还是金色及腰那种。”Shuri从他们的耳朵里插了一句，T’Challa为那画面感到抱歉，“Okoye能坚持用那副样子陪你下楼已经是个奇迹了。”  
Erik想起来，发出一声没憋住的嗤笑，T’Challa安静的看着对方，车外的阳光照在他堂弟的小辫子上，让他看起来不再那么充满杀气。  
“去吃饭吗？”国王问，Erik奇怪的看了他一眼，“我如果说不，你会陪我饿一整天吗？”  
T’Challa摇了摇头，“简单的一问一答是不是能要了你的命？”  
“某种意义上，我不喜欢废话，而你问的总是废话。”  
“好吧，想吃什么？”  
“伏特加！”  
“我说食物。”  
“伏特加就是我的食物，还有你那头母狼在我脑海里留下的蠢样子。”  
T’Challa将车停下，把Erik踹了出去，Erik在落地时瞥到了车底，一个红色的闪烁点。  
操！  
他刚刚开了个让别人选择的玩笑，这下选择权就回到了自己手里，救T’Challa，那意味着他还要继续面对自己这个圣母哥哥，不救，他只要打赢Shuri就是新的国王了，那他妈还不是易如反掌！所以Erik要想做国王，现在只需要安安静静的滚远点，T’Challa自己就会炸成一朵喜庆的烟花。  
但上帝没给他那么多时间思考，这一切就发生在一个弹指间，快到Erik以为刚刚时间被自己定格了，他才能生出这么多废话。  
他在车门重新关上前一把将T’Challa拽了出来，国王倒在他身上，他们严丝合缝的滚到了路旁，几个经过的俄国人还发出了恶心的嘘声，但Erik没办法解释，因为T’Challa的嘴唇碰巧就落在他的嘴上，“我他妈可真是赔大了...”在他们分开前，Erik这样想。  
落地后他迅速拉起T’Challa，并朝他做了个手势，T’Challa眼底的流光都没来得及卸去，他喊了一声Shuri的名字，小公主远程控制着让车一路狂飙，在它爆炸之前冲进了芬兰湾。  
逃过一劫的国王严峻的站在原地盯着海面上不断翻涌的浪花，然后回身望了眼自己刚刚走出的宫殿。  
“你知道我随时做好了杀进去的准备。”Erik在他身边跃跃欲试，T’Challa摇了摇头，“没有证据说明是政府行为。”  
“把他们的总统绑起来审问一下不就有了？”  
“我有比这更好的方法。”  
Erik期待的看着他哥哥掏出电话，然后T’Challa邀请了总统的女儿一同游览圣彼得堡...  
我操！  
现在Erik后悔救人了，比起看他那娘炮哥哥和金发碧眼的美女约会，他更愿意看Okoye戴着假发朝他甩矛。

这之后无论波罗的海有多蓝也没能激发Erik更多的兴趣，他全程都跟在T’Challa身边并显得怒气冲冲，Okoye暗自嘲笑过他这种吃醋的行为，但Erik却说总统女儿不是他的菜，尽管她很漂亮，但他就是没有走过去和对方调情的兴致。  
“我是说你在吃T’Challa的醋。”  
Erik恶心的咧开嘴嘘了一声，“如果你在报复我，那你成功了。”  
Okoye以一副过来人的嘴脸摇了摇手指，“我不管你和多少女人上过床，但我肯定没有一个被你记住的。”  
“你猜怎么着？我都记得！”Erik得意的翻开手机，“瞧，我连她们的电话号码都没删。”  
“如果有一天你手机丢了，私生活就只能靠右手去解决了。”  
“你他妈在跟我说荤段子吗？你们瓦坎达的女人什么毛病？就不能活的像个淑女？”  
Okoye翻了个白眼，“你就继续逃避吧，当然你也配不上T’Challa。”  
Erik刚想好一句经典脏话，T’Challa就回头将目光落在了他脸上，同时用嘴型告诉Erik，“总统女儿说她喜欢你的小辫子。”  
Erik一时间竟忘了反应，因为T’Challa调皮的眨眼，还有他脸上写满的得意，那表情仿佛在说，“当然，他是我弟弟。”就像他提起Shuri时才有的那种得意。

“这点你倒是和T’Challa一样，一看见喜欢的人就会变成一只被车灯照晕的羚羊。”  
Okoye甩了被冻住双腿的Erik一眼，提着她的矛挪到了朵拉身边。

 

第二章 end


	3. Chapter 3

窗外雷声轰鸣，雨水肆虐，棕榈树被狂风扔在了瓢泼中，从15层窗口望出去还能听到下面杂乱的汽车鸣笛声，狂风暴雨让天使之城暂时关掉灯红酒绿，陷入一片混乱。  
Erik攥紧T’Challa的腰，在他耳边不停落下充满侵略性的吻。

“你们这次能不能带上我？”Shuri严肃的盯着她两个整装待发的哥哥，眼神里的羡慕就快关不住了，“那可是LA！”  
瓦坎达小公主从没去过LA，事实上她去过的国家屈指可数，大部分还都发生在她哥哥求学期间。  
T’Challa在几天前接到消息，一波克劳的余党在LA露面了，他们手上居然还有振金。  
“真不敢相信那个老婊子骗了我！”Erik看着面前的投影资料，“他之前说自己一克振金都没有了。”  
“军火商的话你也信？”T’Challa不可思议的看着他那曾是CIA的堂弟，这个克劳到底有什么魅力？怎么接二连三的取得了他叔叔家的信任，如果说Ross探员相信他是因为对瓦坎达的不了解，那么Erik？说真的，他找不到理由，N’Jobu可是被克劳害惨的典型案例。  
“我不相信任何人，我只是跟踪了他，他的老巢里现在的确一干二净，我发誓。”  
“有可能他们发生过内讧，那些人带走了余下的振金，然后躲在他找不到的地方。”始终沉默的女将军插了一句，Erik的手指在空气中朝Okoye点了点，“我同意金发妞儿的观点！”（这里指第二部Erik让Okoye戴金色假发的梗）  
Okoye翻了个白眼懒得理他。  
“如果是那样最好，我现在更担心振金不是来自于克劳，这也是开放瓦坎达不可避免的一个难题。”  
“你怀疑有人在做黑市生意？”Erik想到了他父亲，脸上有点绷不住的难看。  
T’Challa温和的看向他，“我也不希望这样，这只是一种猜测，但不论如何，振金不能落到这种人手里，我们现在就出发。”  
“等一下哥。”Shuri跑过去拦住T’Challa，T’Challa以为他妹妹还在惦记LA的夏日风光，刚张开嘴打算安抚Shuri，就被Erik推到了一边。  
“小不点儿，哥哥们可不是去看星光大道的，呆在这，我们还需要你。”  
尽管Erik鲜少对T’Challa身边的人发出赞美，但他确实挺欣赏自己这个便宜老妹的，他管这叫学霸之间的惺惺相惜。  
“不不不，我只是想提醒你们，那波家伙聪明至极，懂得什么叫危险就在眼前才最安全，他们大张旗鼓的开了家LA最大的Gay吧，你们打算就这样闯进去抓人？？我猜那地方不会真的只是打开门做生意的吧？”  
Shuri不提T’Challa差点忘了，他转过头看了Erik一眼，Erik立刻被一阵毛骨悚然的熟悉感笼罩了，“我说过，和男人调情得加钱！”  
“我也说过，价钱你随便开。”  
Erik在思考了一下自己拒绝随同的可能性后，勉强说了一句，“如果我忍不住揍了那些娘炮，记得别怪我。”  
T’Challa抱起胸，“我没说过计划吗？我们这次一起。”  
Okoye眼里看热闹的精光刺痛了Erik，“我们一起...干嘛？”  
“去那间酒吧，装成一对。”  
“噢真他妈棒极了！我太期待了！！！”Erik气急败坏的吼了一声，女将军则爆发出不符合她身份的大笑。  
“只是伪装，你们怎么了？”T’Challa上前打算扶住看起来不太舒服的堂弟，却被对方一把推开了，“别碰我你这基佬！”  
“他发什么疯？”T’Challa不明所以的看向其他人，不知道Erik怎么突然就变成了一条鼓起来的刺鲀。  
“也可能他只是想提前排练一下。”Okoye看着他们恼羞成怒的亲王，不遗余力的抓紧能够嘲笑killmonger的机会。  
Erik不屑一顾的喷了个鼻息，气呼呼的走出了实验室，T’Challa用一种旁人看不懂的表情审视着他落荒而逃的弟弟，然后朝在场的女士们耸了耸肩，“我还不知道他恐同。”

这次行动分为两队，T’Challa、Erik和Okoye会伪装成三个志同道合的好友先去酒吧打探情况，剩下的朵拉会堵住其他出口，以便随时待命。  
T’Challa换掉身上的作战服，黑色T恤和不知Shuri打哪搞到的紧腿皮裤将他的好身材突显的淋漓尽致，修长的双腿，挺翘的屁股，细瘦的腰身，还有那饱满的胸肌......他妈的T’Challa脱下朝服根本不像个国王！！Erik在内心咆哮，他好像就应该被酒吧里那群色狼围观。  
Erik跟在T’Challa身旁，虎视眈眈的瞪着那些试图上前搭讪的人，像个尽职尽责的保镖。  
落座后Okoye终于忍不住了，她在Erik耳边提醒着任务要紧，别护食护的太明显，再这样下去他们就暴露了。  
Erik朝她翻了个白眼，“你的脑子已经管不住自己的想象力了吗？闭嘴吧！”  
但在受到Okoye的警告后，Erik确实收敛了很多，他现在尽量盯着酒杯，在适应生第4次过来给T’Challa递酒时也只是攥了攥拳，没有抬头。  
“这是C4号桌送您的马天尼先生。”适应生暧昧的留下酒杯和一张字条，然后朝T’Challa眨了眨眼就离开了。  
T’Challa有些不知所措，他面前现在摆着一大堆颜色不同的鸡尾酒，全是那些陌生人送来的，国王朝他的侍卫队长投去求助的目光，因为Erik拒绝看他已经5分钟了。  
“我去随便转转，我们都在原地傻坐着简直太明显了。”Okoye拿起酒杯离开了孤军奋战的T’Challa。  
T’Challa叹了口气，又拽了拽紧裹着大腿的冰凉布料，“这裤子太紧了。”音乐声震耳欲聋，他本能的凑到Erik耳边，后者差点弹起来，“我听的见！”  
“抱歉。”T’Challa环视周围，性感火辣的gogoboy圆台和舞池附近的人最多，有些看对眼的甚至在卡座中就啃成了一团，T’Challa为这纸醉金迷而发出感叹，“谁能想到这地方是一群军火贩子开的？”  
“你那双探照灯一样的大眼睛有没有发现什么可疑？”Erik随意压了口酒，T’Challa快速眨了眨自己探照灯一样的大眼睛，“我还是第一次听到这比喻。”  
“可能你身边的人只捡国王爱听的说。”Erik让自己靠在沙发背上，歪着头朝T’Challa挑眉，T’Challa也学他的样子靠过去，他们离的很近，这样就不用在音乐声里大喊大叫了。  
Erik的眼睛一直流连在T’Challa那条紧腿皮裤上，T’Challa一本正经的面孔配上这种大胆的穿着居然意想不到的性感，还有他左耳那颗闪闪发亮的钻石耳钉，他不得不承认，T’Challa他妈该死的好看。  
“我们还是第一次来酒吧，像普通兄弟那样。”T’Challa腼腆的笑了一下，他刚刚喝光一杯马天尼，此刻正在玩嘴里那颗熟透的橄榄。  
“普通兄弟可能不会结伴来gay吧。”Erik盯着那颗在他哥哥唇舌间忽隐忽现的绿色小果子，很想问问T’Challa到底懂不懂得夜店规矩，这他妈分明是一种性暗示！  
T’Challa无所谓地摆了摆手，“我只是说这种轻松的相处方式。”  
“我们在出任务，你管这叫轻松？我可不是真的来gay吧喝酒找男人的老哥。”  
“我都说了会加钱，你就不能乖乖的把戏演好吗？”  
Erik转过来看向T’Challa，不露声色的在他脸上搜寻了一圈，“发现目标了？”他用口型无声的询问，T’Challa点点头，“吧台有个男人一直朝我们这看，但我肯定他不是酒吧的客人，酒保和他很熟，他一直在抽烟，可能是管场的，可管场的通常不会对客人感兴趣，应该是那些军火贩，他发现了我们的异样。”  
“你想怎么做？”Erik离他又近了些，T’Challa口中的橄榄肉就快被啃光了。  
“吻我！现在！”  
Erik发出惊愕的吞咽声，T’Challa收回目光，一把揽住他，然后不顾对方还在僵硬的表情，将嘴唇砸在了Erik面前。  
Erik出现了短暂的呆滞，但很快他就从震惊中缓了过来，T’Challa的唇上带有马天尼的苦涩与果香，那颗橄榄现在就在Erik的唇舌间，当他回过神来的时候，发现自己已经不可抑制的越界了，而T’Challa表现的明显不在意，他眯缝着眼睛一边打量远处的陌生人，一边和Erik的舌头缠斗，Erik为此有些隐怀恼怒，好像他在T’Challa面前就是个道具那样。  
他一手握着酒杯，一手将T’Challa揽紧，不管国王陛下那充满质疑的眼神，径直将人压进了卡座，T’Challa发出呜呜的质问声，Erik没有理会，他将那颗所剩不多的小果子勾进自己嘴里，然后用舌头扫过T’Challa整排齿列，伏特加凛冽的气息源源不绝的灌进T’Challa的口腔。  
T’Challa小幅度的挣扎了一会后就不再反抗了，任凭Erik的舌头在他嘴里翻天覆地，偶尔那些吻也会落在他的唇角和鬓边，但很快又会碾回来。  
Erik告诉自己，是T’Challa先挑的头，他只是从犯，但当他切实碰过那双唇后，他的大脑不再拥有支配权，耳边鼓噪密集的乐点怂恿着他的心，还有T’Challa口中苦涩甘甜的马天尼，他与那味道很相配，Erik喜欢他口中那颗橄榄，成熟、软烂，又圆润。  
T’Challa几乎已经倒在卡座中了，他没有忽略Erik伸进自己T恤下摆的手，那只手很热，带着枪茧，蹭过皮肤时使他发出轻颤，他想喊停，可又不想推开Erik，仿佛他们都等待这一刻已经很久了，T’Challa有些恐惧，恐惧自己居然这样想了那么久，那么Erik呢？也是如此吗？还是仅仅为了多加些钱而逢场作戏？  
T’Challa轻轻推了推身上的男人，Erik撤下力道，但仍然舍不得从他嘴上离开，他继续小幅度的啄吻着那张唇。  
“和男人接吻得加多少钱？”T’Challa在那些亲吻的空隙里气喘吁吁的问。  
“如果是你，只需要一颗橄榄。”  
“什么？”  
Erik将那颗已经过到自己口中的小果子展示给国王看，被挤破的果肉在他两颗金色的牙套间滚来滚去，T’Challa迅速的脸红了，还好酒吧里昏暗的灯光帮助了他，他伸出手指戳了戳那块没剩多少的果实，“那还有一杯。”  
“那可是人家买给你的酒，陛下。”Erik调笑着抬起他一只手，吻上国王骨节分明的指缝，T’Challa哆嗦了一下，接过酒杯一饮而尽。

Okoye回来时发现那两个男人已经差不多快要挤成一团了，他们喝光了面前所有的酒，T’Challa笑的像个少年，Erik的目光则极力往他们国王的领口里钻。  
女将军瞪着他们两个，希望这里还有人记得他们在出任务。  
“别那么紧绷Okoye，我们刚刚解决了一个麻烦。”  
“哦？有人来跟你调情了吗？”Okoye气呼呼的坐到T’Challa身边，招手要了三杯柠檬水。  
“应该是那些人留下看场的，他怀疑我们了，于是我和Erik在他面前演了一场戏。”  
Okoye捂住脸，她已经大概猜到那些剧情了，“千万不要给我讲过程，我不想听。”  
T’Challa张开嘴又闭上，然后倒回Erik身边，委屈巴巴的看着他弟弟，“她说她不想听。”  
Erik将已经醉成一团的T’Challa揽进怀里，然后在他耳边嘀咕了几句，T’Challa怕痒的缩了缩脖子，笑眯眯的看向Okoye怒气冲冲的脸，笑的花枝乱颤。  
Okoye不知道Erik和国王说了什么，但肯定不是赞美自己的好话，“你喝多了，我看今天就先到这吧。”女将军打算拉起T’Challa，却被Erik搪开了，“你还怕我吃了他不成？”  
“如果可以，我看你甚至都等不到回房间！”  
Erik赞赏她的直来直去，他举起桌上的柠檬水恬不知耻的朝女将军致敬，Okoye恨不得刺穿他那张讨厌的笑脸，尤其是T’Challa还执意赖在他怀里，让那家伙更加的得意了。  
“你这样是趁人之危Erik，他喝多了。”Okoye打算用最后这点尊严刺激一下那个疯子，但Erik只是嘲讽的嗤笑了一声，然后拉起烂醉的T’Challa朝吧台走去，Okoye惊恐的瞪着他们就这样离开的潇洒背影，不知道该不该跟上去。  
“嘿哥们儿，你这边有没有...你懂？”Erik让已经闭上眼睛胡言乱语的T’Challa靠在他的肩膀上，眼神扫过嘈杂的人群和不远处的军火贩子，故意把话说的很大声。  
酒保打量了他们一眼，露出了然的神色，T’Challa可是今晚的主角，从他一出现，几乎就夺走了大部分人的注意，直到Erik宣誓主权般将他按在卡座里，那些眼馋的家伙们才收敛了点。  
“严格来说，酒吧不提供游戏场所，也禁止公开性地做一些伤风败俗的事，但如果你的妞儿真的很急而卫生间又没有空位置了...我建议你们去那边瞧瞧。”酒保指了下昏暗的拐角，那儿看起来好像有扇门，Erik扔下小费，驾着T’Challa磕磕绊绊的走过去。  
是个杂货间，存放替换掉的损耗物，黑漆漆的什么都看不清。  
T’Challa在大门关上的瞬间睁开眼睛，然后快速打开奇莫由珠的强光照明设备，将一个振金装置贴在了墙壁上。  
“OK OK，我已经建起沙盘了。”Shuri的声音传进他们耳中，就连在外面焦急观望的Okoye也收到了，这下她才明白过来，T’Challa和Erik刚刚依然在演戏，并且连她都被骗了。  
Okoye冷着脸，像个被好友抛弃的暴躁闺蜜那样甩下钱走出酒吧，并上了一辆停在门口的计程车，她早就发现那个一直跟在她身后的男人了，当车子驶入主干道时，那家伙才放心的钻回去。  
“绕到后门。”她对开车的人说，伪装待命的朵拉立刻调转了车头。  
Erik在奇莫由珠发出的强光中扫视着整间屋子，全是些破裂的桌子椅子，还有灯泡什么的，房间角落里有一扇小窗户，但不足以容纳一个成年人通过。  
T’Challa在观看Shuri调动的沙盘，酒吧分为三层，从外面只可以看到地上两层，一层用来营业，二层用来办公，在他们脚下还有一层，入口居然是后厨，并且那里探测到了振金源和热感应。  
“有计划吗？”Erik来到T’Challa身边，T’Challa没有忽略那男人凑的过近的距离，但他什么都没说，甚至还悄悄粘过去了一些。  
“厨房里有个叫Walker的家伙，是帮厨，几个月前才来，我们的人监视了他一阵，他似乎是个瘾君子，总是躲在后巷抽烟。”T’Challa转过头看向Erik，Erik用一种“你确定？”的眼神在他堂哥脸上遛了一遭，“我不会和他调情的，要去你去，你现在这身打扮可比我有吸引力。”Erik的手绕着T’Challa比划了一下，T’Challa挑起眉看向他那满嘴酸溜溜的堂弟。  
“Shuri会通过电信伪装拨通他的电话，然后他就不得不请假离开，而你只需要去代替他。”  
Erik尴尬的搓了搓手背，拒绝承认刚刚那一瞬间自己的低落，他还以为在经历了那个假戏真做的热吻后，T’Challa依然能够面不改色的安排他去和别的男人调情。  
“我猜下面的守卫身上都有枪，他们甚至有可能佩戴了振金武器，你要小心。”T’Challa将沙盘调到最下面那层，热感应显示有4个人守在那。  
Erik将衣领往下一拽，露出自己的作战服启动项链，“别跟个老妈子似的！”  
T’Challa看上去欲言又止，但最终还是选择了沉默。  
几分钟后，Shuri通知他们Walker已经收拾东西走人了，Erik朝T’Challa看了一眼，推开门缝趁没人注意溜了出去，然后从后门找到了待命的Okoye，换上一套帮厨的衣服。  
T’Challa启动作战服，在夜色中翻上二楼办公室，整层楼只有一个房间有人，“Shuri。”  
“哥，在你左手10点钟方向有一个消防箱，看到了吗？”  
T’Challa走过去拉开玻璃门，里面居然还有一个暗门。  
“U盘在这里面？”  
“我扫描到了类似物体，具体是什么你得打开来看看。”  
T’Challa掏出一个小珠子贴在加厚钢化门上，几秒钟后它自己就弹开了，里面果然躺着一个小小的U盘，T’Challa将东西拿到后快速还原了现场，然后顺着天窗回到室外。  
Okoye将U盘插在携带的装备上，Shuri那边立刻就获取了里面的内容。  
“都是交易记录，还有即将交易的信息。”  
“嗯。”T’Challa有点心不在焉，他在原地溜达着，心里始终惦记Erik那边。  
“你不用担心那家伙，他们的枪打不破作战服。”Okoye终于看不下去时，好心的提醒着他们焦虑的国王。  
T’Challa大方的点点头，并不打算隐瞒自己的情感，“那边现在什么情况Shuri？”  
“主厨下班了，两个帮手一个去了卫生间，一个还留在原地，我猜Erik准备动手了。”  
“很好。”  
T’Challa沿着员工通道来到那个卫生间，Shuri通知他Erik已经进入地下层。他将厕所里的人弄晕，然后快速找到那个入口，所有厨师都被解决掉了，过不了多久外面肯定会因为上餐太慢而发现这里的异样，他们要抓紧时间。  
T’Challa刚走出楼梯，就听到了激烈的打斗声，他赶到Erik面前，地上晕着两个，一个正视图去按警报，一个看起来比M’Baku还要高大的黑人拖住了Erik。  
T’Challa掏出一颗珠子扔向那个跑走的人，对方立刻抽搐着倒在了地上，Erik朝T’Challa做了个手势，意思是自己能搞定，让他快去找振金。  
T’Challa点点头跑进更里面的房间，根据Shuri的指示找到了他们丢失的原矿，“只有两管，这是全部了吗？”  
“不对啊，沙盘显示你那位置下面应该还有...糟了哥！”  
在Shuri尖叫的同时，T’Challa已经意识到了危险，他来不及喊叫，一股热浪就将他掀了出去，他极力护住了怀中的原矿，任由不断下落的碎石砸在自己身上。  
几秒钟后……Shuri焦急的声音在巨大的嗡鸣中渐渐清晰，T’Challa听到人群的哀嚎，以及枪声。  
“Erik！”他低吼了一声，因为被压住而看不到眼前的景象。  
“他还活着哥，先管你自己！”  
T’Challa松了口气，启动作战服将身上那些巨大的石块弹开，他挣扎着爬起来朝Erik的方向跑去，并搬开那些挡路的石板，头顶上炸出来一个洞，有人受伤了，酒吧乱成一团，T’Challa还没有找到Erik，几个持枪的黑衣人就已经从那个洞里跳了下来。  
“Okoye！”  
女将军和朵拉从各个入口冲了进来，她们训练有素的解决了克劳的余党。  
T’Challa将振金交给侍卫队，在极度不情愿的情况下冲去了二楼，他要活捉那些人。  
事情发生的非常突然，对方显然也陷入了毫无准备的慌乱，在T’Challa冲过去时，二层那两个家伙正在消防箱跟前翻找。  
“证据已经被我拿走了。”黑豹从黑暗中现身，对方立刻连开数枪，显而易见，子弹被浪费了。  
“尝尝这个吧我的陛下。”一个男人掏出一根声波炮，T’Challa当然知道这东西怎么用，他灵活的躲过攻击窜到那两人面前，将他们一头扔在了墙上。  
T’Challa捡起地上的振金武器仔细端详，这不是他们能设计出来的，就像他之前担心的那样，瓦坎达开放后，已经有人开始做起黑市生意了。  
将晕在地上的两个家伙扔给侍卫队，T’Challa搜寻了一遍队伍，却没看见那只金钱豹，“Erik呢？”Shuri刚刚说他还活着，难道还没有脱身？T’Challa被巨大的恐慌攥紧了心脏，他戴上面罩准备再次冲入火海，被Okoye拉住了。  
“那边。”将军脸色不善的冲国王歪了下头，Erik正蹲在T’Challa身后不远处的垃圾箱附近抽烟，夜色将他笼罩在了阴影里。  
T’Challa吐了口气，晃到他堂弟面前，就看到那家伙脸上得意的表情。  
“下次别这样了。”T’Challa严厉的警告背后是柔软的祈求，Erik因这简短的几个字而内心发热，他站起身一把揽住国王的腰，让他哥哥砸在自己的胸膛上，“除了你，没人能伤到我这里。”  
T’Challa低下头，目光来到Erik意有所指的地方，手指轻轻贴上那件重新研制的作战服，那道口子已经消失了，但伤疤会永远留下。  
警笛声从远处传来时，Okoye摊着手朝其余目瞪口呆的朵拉招呼着，女人们纷纷钻进车里，在警察赶到之前离开了现场，她们可没时间观赏两个劫后余生的猫科动物如何舔舐伤痕，就让二位殿下自己想办法回酒店吧。

雨点落下砸在Erik脸上，他抬头看了眼天空，“要下暴雨了。”  
T’Challa拉住他的手臂，两人混着夜色跳上楼顶，在天使之城即将陷入狂风暴雨前消失在了黑夜里。  
Erik甩上门后迫不及待的摘掉了T’Challa的项链，国王裸露的身体因空气中的湿冷而瑟缩了一下，Erik也快速的脱光了自己，“我建议将这纳入专利，做爱时脱起衣服简直太他妈方便了，除了有点紧。”  
T’Challa刚准备反驳，就被堵住了嘴，“现在不是说教的时候老哥，我都硬一晚上了。”Erik一边研磨T’Challa的嘴唇，一边拉住国王的手来到自己坚硬的老二上，T’Challa即刻便验证了Erik的说法。  
“所以我说有点紧。”那男人坏笑着咬了一口T’Challa的脖子，被国王吃痛的推开了头，“去床上。”他也同样气喘吁吁，但他不想站在门口做，像两个没有理智的野蛮人。  
Erik在这方面没有那么多规矩，要不是看他们国王思想传统，他恨不得刚刚在酒吧后巷里就要了T’Challa。  
T’Challa一边应付Erik猛烈的亲吻，一边注意脚下的路，他从没见过做爱做的像打架一样的人，Erik显然就是其中之一，他将T’Challa揉进怀中，手指带着轻微力道碾过国王深色的肌肤，如果T’Challa是个白人，明早身上一定会印满紫色的痕迹，Erik的爱抚就像他这个人一样，给人一种狠厉的柔情，当T’Challa彻底将他剖析之后，他看到了Erik强硬的堡垒之内，一颗破碎不安的心，他拥住那具身体，承受着Erik所有迫切的渴求与攻击。  
“慢慢来Erik，慢慢来...”T’Challa用双手捧住Erik的头，将他埋在自己颈边的脸抬到面前，轻柔的吻上他的眼睛。  
“你他妈做爱的时候也要像个圣人吗？”Erik虽然嘴上表现的很不耐烦，但他还是配合着T’Challa轻柔的吻，卸下了一身力道。  
“这无关我是什么人N’Jadaka，我只是想告诉你，未来还很长，你可以慢慢来。”  
Erik挑起一边的眉毛，在黑夜里注视他的堂哥，“你已经做好让我操一辈子的打算了？认真的？”  
T’Challa很想抛弃教养翻个白眼，但他忍住了，“一辈子太长了，谁都说不好，而我是个很自私的人，在我对你还充满兴趣的时候，我会想方设法留住你，你知道我可以。”  
“是吗？比如把我锁起来吗？我有的是办法，别把自己理解的无所不能小国王。”Erik的手指从T’Challa的下巴一路滑到他的胸口中间，轻轻点了点国王的心脏。  
T’Challa捉住那根手指，“你现在还在我身边就是最好的证明，当然，如果那些锁链用在其他地方，我也许会考虑一下这个提议N’Jadaka亲王。”然后他将Erik的手指含进了嘴里，雪白的牙齿在上面留下一圈细密的齿痕，就像咬在了Erik的心上，杀人魔头感觉连呼吸都乱套了。  
这个被他压在身下，表情严肃的讨论情趣道具的老兄，很难让人相信他就是白天那个道貌岸然的禁欲国王，“我还不知道你是个披着羊皮的狼。”  
Erik抽出自己的手指，狠狠嗅了嗅T’Challa的脖子，就好像他真的能散发出狼的腥味一样。  
T’Challa轻笑一声，脚掌沿着Erik修长的小腿一路攀上他的腰，他像条蟒蛇一样缠紧了Erik，让对方能感觉到自己同样兴奋灼热的前端。  
Erik腾出手拉开床头柜，他知道酒店里通常都会准备那些东西，“我想看你自己准备。”他将没开封的水性润滑剂交到T’Challa手中，国王看了眼那上面的说明，挑起眉无声的询问Erik确定要这样做吗？  
Erik比任何时候都确定，尤其在知道T’Challa实际上根本不像他表现出来的那样纯洁时，他希望可以看到他更自私的样子，而那个疯狂、贪婪、被欲望吞噬，迫切想要榨干他的T’Challa，只有Erik能够看到，只有他，也只能是他！  
T’Challa接过那管润滑剂，毫不扭捏的撕开了包装薄膜，然后将两根手指沾湿，国王的手很长，好像天生适合做这种事一样，他在Erik的注视下打开自己的双腿，将下身毫无保留的暴露在对方面前，然后盯着Erik充满欲望的双眼，将一根手指没入自己的身体。  
T’Challa深吸了口气，手指缓慢的进入着，这感觉不是很舒服，但也不至于让他难以忍受，水性润滑将那个入口侵染的十分光亮，在安静的房间里，Erik甚至听到了那些粘腻的开扩声。  
他屏住呼吸，连眨眼都忘记了，就那样盯着T’Challa，看他从一根手指增加到三根，然后扬起脖子，呼吸逐渐加快，这不再是准备工作，更像是一场自渎，国王找到了乐趣，他紧绷的身体像一道美丽的弧，靠在高档雪白的丝绸枕套中，晃动自己的身体。  
T’Challa是一株罂粟，美丽又可怕，他诱人的香味让Erik饥渴成瘾，那些神圣的袍子就是他一件件的伪装，Erik现在要撕掉他的外衣，从此在他眼前，T’Challa将只会是他一个人的婊子。  
他一把抽出那些手指，在对方迷离又惊愕的眼神中将自己的阴茎插了进去，T’Challa弓起背，Erik可比他三根手指大多了，但伴随疼痛的还有那些被终于填满的空虚，手指的开扩已经让他找到了些许快感，Erik的挺入如同火上浇油，将T’Challa的欲望烧的更旺，他咬住嘴唇，嗓子里发出忍耐的细弱闷哼。  
Erik在那火热紧致的甬道里停留了一会，然后开始用力撞起来，连同囊袋也打算一起塞进去似的，他憋了那么久，现在根本顾不上任何初夜准则，就让T’Challa记住这些吧，只有疼痛能让人记忆犹新。  
Erik抬起T’Challa的双腿，将他的脚腕驾到肩膀上，T’Challa被他压成了对折，这样可以让Erik进入的更深，他们隔着一个手掌的距离凝视着彼此，紊乱的呼吸纠缠在一起，Erik目不转睛的盯着国王的眼睛，似乎要看进他灵魂深处。  
“和你想象的一样吗？”Erik问，T’Challa的嘴唇抖了两下，他伸手拉住Erik的脖子，将他拽到面前，“比我想象的好多了。”  
Erik终于落下亲吻，舌头在T’Challa的嘴里用力搅拌，吸走国王那些并未宣之于口的呻吟，“如果你能叫两声那就更好了。”他咬着T’Challa的舌头，发狠的说。  
“那要看你能不能做到更好了。”T’Challa黑亮的眼睛里露出狡黠的光，Erik被他激怒了，他一把掀翻挑衅的情人，将T’Challa按在身前，从后面大力挺入，T’Challa被他撞的不得不扶住雕花床板，这姿势让Erik的挺进十分顺畅，越来越快的摩擦让T’Challa生出一种陌生的快感，他感觉下腹发热，自己的阴茎在没有被照顾的情况下，居然有射精的迹象。  
Erik察觉了他的走神，朝T’Challa挺翘的屁股上落下一巴掌，T’Challa惊叫出声，Erik又打了他一下，但他没有制止，丰满的臀肉立刻浮现出一片红褐色，Erik低下头伏在他背上，咬着国王的脖子，像头正在交配的猛兽，“喜欢我刚刚打你那两下对吗？你突然绞紧了，看不出来堂哥，你今晚可真是给了我太多惊喜。”  
T’Challa收缩的更加频繁了，Erik的眼睛也暗了下来，“正好我经验丰富，咱们可真是天生一对。”他一手绕到T’Challa胸前，一手攥紧了国王的脖子。  
在那种可怕的窒息里，T’Challa感受到了濒死的快感，他发出嘶哑破音的急喘，在Erik快速的冲击下毫不自知的晃起身体，配合着男人的挺进一次次往后撞去。  
T’Challa被Erik干出了前列腺高潮，那种硬生生通过摩擦而产生的剧烈快感袭击了国王的大脑，他感觉眼前发黑，无数脏话涌出口，他甚至哀求Erik射在他的身体里，或者嘴里，他不记得自己都说过什么了。  
Erik趴在他身上喘了会，然后退出湿淋淋的老二，“你扭腰的时候我就已经射进去了，下次我会射在你嘴里，未来还很长，你说的没错。”  
T’Challa闭上眼，不关心Erik话中的揶揄，他趴在枕头里平复了一下，刚刚那波高潮仿佛他这辈子第一次射精，这感觉太可怕了。  
Erik下地倒了杯水，T’Challa听到外面风雨大作的声音，“雨会下很久吗？”  
Erik也看了眼窗外，乌云密布，街道两旁的棕榈树摇的像一排排磕嗨的小妞儿。  
这比喻逗笑了T’Challa，他朝Erik招了招手，Erik也给他递了杯水，水渍沾湿了国王的下巴，顺着他的脖子流到了胸膛上，Erik伸出手撵上那颗挺立的乳尖，T’Challa看了他一眼。  
Erik朝他坏笑，“雨还会下很久，你的高科技飞船再厉害也敌不过大自然，我建议陛下不要浪费滞留期，我会给你提供VIP待遇。”  
T’Challa将杯子抵到下巴上，似笑非笑的盯着他油嘴滑舌的弟弟，“VIP待遇得加多少钱？”  
Erik展开手指假装算了笔账，“可能有点贵，我的陛下。”  
“说说看。”  
“得用瓦坎达国王的身体换。”  
“那就让我看看这笔买卖值不值，如果你的服务没有令我满意，我随时都会炒了你。”  
Erik忍不住翻了个白眼，一巴掌落到了T’Challa的大腿上，“你他妈怎么没去百老汇演舞台剧呢？这次我要从正面操你。”  
T’Challa咯咯笑了两声，放下水杯，将Erik推倒在枕头上，自己扶着他弟弟再次抬头的老二，一扭屁股就坐了下去。  
Erik吸了口气，深感不妙，这么下去他迟早被T’Challa榨干。  
T’Challa食髓知味的开始晃动，他先是扭了会，在感受到润滑已经干涸时，又抬起身挤了一大坨到Erik的阴茎上，将那根肉棍彻底揉硬，Erik坐起来将他钉在身上，双手托着T’Challa的屁股，开始第二轮挺动。T’Challa被这又快又深的进入烫的不停吸气，他攥紧Erik的隆起的手臂，握住那些凸起的刺青，将口中的热气喷在亲王耳边。  
“Erik...Erik...”他急促的呼唤着Erik的名字，Erik侧过头咬住T’Challa的耳朵，舌头钻入敏感的小洞，留下啧啧的水声，和下体湿润的结合连成一条线。  
T’Challa甩着头，细软的发旋不停蹭过Erik的肩膀，像只发情的小动物。  
“我想吸你的乳头。”Erik说，T’Challa抬起眼，惊恐的看着他，Erik的表情很笃定，T’Challa绞紧了盘在对方腰上的腿，仿佛只是幻想也能够让他硬到发疼一样，最终他扬起身，将自己的乳头送到Erik面前，Erik像只吸奶的幼崽，一口含住了T’Challa，他快速的裹紧那颗肉粒，牙齿和舌头一起刺激着那两颗敏感的小点，T’Challa激烈的喊了出来，他甚至抠破了Erik的手臂。  
Erik在国王的胸脯上留下一圈圈牙印，红肿的乳粒湿润胀大，在夜色里闪烁着淫糜的水光，T’Challa抱着Erik的头，抖的不成样子，他差点又射出来，在Erik感受到那处甬道绞紧后，他才离开那片令人着迷的温柔乡，“我真想看你喂奶，有机会我们试试。”  
T’Challa不明所以的喘着，Erik告诉他，网络是个好地方，有任何你想象不到的情趣用品。  
T’Challa了然的戳了戳面前这个色狼的脑袋，“我会让你Shuri检查你的cookie。”  
“我成年了老哥！”Erik不满的用力顶了两下，T’Challa立刻环住他的肩膀。  
“如果你同意凡事都跟我商量，那么我也会酌情考虑使用那些道具，在我承受范围内的。”国王撒下诱捕的网，已经循到腥味的美洲豹只能落入陷阱，将他诱人的母兽扑到身下操出更多甜美的汁水。

当他们鬼混了一整夜之后，Erik是在那些朵拉的注视下惊醒的，他不耐烦的看着那排举着长矛打算把他叉出去的女人，朝Okoye摊开手，“你也知道，是他勾引我的。”killmonger指了指还埋在被子里睡觉的国王陛下，看上去无辜至极，甚至有点委屈，在见到T’Challa之前，他比国旗杆还直，战场最寂寞那两年也没能让杀人魔头对同性投去难耐的目光，直到回归瓦坎达...  
Okoye脸色不善不是因为他们最终搞到了一起，而是T’Challa的择偶标准，他究竟是怎么从高高在上的河流部落接班人那一落千丈就认准了美国坏小子的？？  
“你知道，优等生都有这种情节。”Erik朝女将军比了个手势，让自己的食指穿过右手的圆，来回捅了两下，Okoye一把将矛甩开，动静大到T’Challa想继续装睡都不行。  
国王探出毛茸茸的脑袋，睡眼惺忪的看着自己的女子侍卫队，她们是自己最亲近最信任的人，就算当着她们的面和Erik做爱，T’Challa也不觉得难为情，当然最好还是避免这种事。  
“姑娘们，才刚早上9点，有事吗？”  
Okoye难以置信这句话是出自亲政爱民的T’Challa口中，“陛下！自助餐厅的早餐都要结束了！”  
T’Challa笑出声，就像在和亲姐妹撒娇的兄弟那样，声音里混合着亲密的呢喃和爱情的得意。  
Erik抱住手臂，看着靠在他身边毫不避讳自己满身印记还傻笑的国王，担心是昨晚激烈的性爱把他那精明哥哥给操傻了。  
“所以，到底什么事？”  
Okoye让其他女孩先出去了，即使她们对陛下真的绝无二心，这画面也过分香艳了。  
“根据气象指示，暴雨还会持续两天，我们暂时要留在这里，昨晚带回来那两人已经全部交代了，他们确实偷了克劳的东西，但不是振金，而是人脉，他们找到了当初...”Okoye停下来看了Erik一眼，Erik朝女人仰起头，示意她继续说，T’Challa默许了，“找到了当初帮助N’Jobu亲王盗走原矿的人，他们依然生活在瓦坎达，是矿场的工人。”  
T’Challa眼底的睡意已经彻底消失，取而代之的是国王以往的严肃与睿智，“对方知道消息了吗？”  
“我们的人已经控制了他们，目前关在瓦坎达监狱里。”  
“几个人？”  
“两个，是对父子，年老的就是曾经帮助过亲王的内线，他全部交代了，只为能够保住他儿子不被放逐。”  
T’Challa转过头看向Erik，意思好像是在征求他的意见。  
Erik摸索着脖子上属于自己父亲的那枚戒指，说实话，他不希望任何人再被放逐，他深知这种被家乡抛弃的感觉。  
“等我们回去，我会亲自找他谈谈。”  
“陛下，他只是从犯，完全因为金钱而出卖了国家，我想您没有亲自审问的必要。”  
“瓦坎达可不是缺钱的国家，肯定还有其他原因让他愿意帮助N’Jobu叔叔。”  
“非要说的话，确实有一点...”Okoye沉默了两秒，“他儿子年幼时曾在雨林里遇过险，是老亲王救了他。”  
T’Challa了然的点点头，人情债，最难还。  
“那么他儿子呢？为什么依然在做这些勾当？”  
“他们说要为N’Jobu亲王报仇。”  
T’Challa头疼的捋了把脸，Erik则发出一声嘲讽的讥笑，“他们为了我父亲背叛瓦坎达，而我却将他们捉起来审判。”  
“不不不Erik，他们这样做已经和你父亲无关了，人们总喜欢打着爱或仇恨的幌子去做一些肮脏交易，事实上，那已经与你最开始的想法背道而驰了，我相信就像当初你回来争夺王位一样，你不仅仅是为了给叔叔报仇的对吗？”  
在他们刚刚欢愉过的第二天清晨，Erik真他妈操蛋的不想聊这个话题，但事态将他们架在这了，他不得不去梳理那些显而易见的关系，并且这比喻对他不公平，如果他承认了这个道理，就是连同自己的所作所为一并承认了，他可不傻，“别问我任何意见陛下，我只是你的一个秘密特工，记得吗？按任务收费那种！”他摆着手掀开被子朝浴室走去，Okoye转过头，不想多看Erik的裸体一眼。  
“那么陛下，您的意思是？”  
“在我们回去之前不要声张这件事，另外让Shuri留意最近矿井那边的人事动静，看看有没有其他可疑情况。”  
“我知道了，那两个男人如何处置？”  
“把他们交给CIA。”  
Okoye颔首离开了房间，T’Challa叹了口气，密集的雨水敲打在窗上，就像打在了他的心里，一种隐秘的不安让他心慌意乱。  
Erik洗完澡走出来时，T’Challa还维持着那个姿势躺在被子里，他歪着头盯着窗外，看得出心情很糟。  
“如果你是在考虑我的感受，说实话，没这个必要。”Erik直接了当的发表了自己的意见，他可没将那两个“忠心耿耿”的父子纳入什么人情关系里，在Erik的世界中，没有任何人情可言。  
“我并不只是在担心这个。”  
“你认为他们没说实话？”  
“只靠两个人，能带出完整的振金原矿，要么是他们神通广大懂得如何避开Shuri的高科技，要么就是他们里应外合业务熟练。”  
“你的意思是还有其他人参与了？”  
“这很难联想吗？”  
“不不不，伟大的黑豹殿下分析的合情合理。”Erik套上一条新的作战裤，一屁股砸到T’Challa面前开始擦他湿漉漉的小辫子，T’Challa刚刚的回答让他看上去像个傻屌，所以他懒得再打听任何事。  
T’Challa的目光落在那片还滴着水珠的宽阔脊背上，坐起身夺走Erik的毛巾，一点点将那里擦干。  
Erik坐在那一动不动的接受了国王主动示好的行为，擦干背上的水珠后，T’Challa又支起身体去帮他擦头发，他也默认了，直到这一切全部做完，T’Challa将那块白色针织物搭在Erik的肩膀上，然后攀在那上面，Erik终于侧过头看了他一眼，“你不适合做这些讨好别人的事情，有什么就直说。”  
“我只是想这样做而已。”  
T’Challa环住Erik的身体，将下巴垫在他的肩膀上，“不过我确实有个计划，今晚你乘私人飞机先一步回瓦坎达，然后去找这个人。”  
Erik看向T’Challa全息投影手机里的照片，“我好像见过这哥们。”  
“他是负责矿井安保系统的W’Ahawk。”  
“你怀疑他？”  
“他掌握着整个矿井的所有安保体系与逃生通道，年轻时是我父亲非常要好的朋友。”  
Erik放大那张照片，这个男人的长相就跟他的名字一样，有着一双苍鹰般锐利的双眸，“看上去不好对付。”  
“如果真的是他，那么他隐藏了三十年，城府一定极深，我曾经想过，这世界上若不止一个克劳呢？还有多少振金被偷偷带了出去？又有多少人在用我们的资源进行着肮脏的侵略？”T’Challa松开手臂，披上一件浴袍来到窗前，“我每天都在想这个问题Erik。”  
Erik看向国王疲惫的双眼，不知道自己应该说些什么。  
“找到他，告诉他你还活着，然后和他做比交易。”  
“什么时候动身？”  
“等我们的帮手到了。”T’Challa转身看了眼时间，就在Erik洗澡时，他让CIA的老朋友帮了个小忙，搞一架飞机过来，他相信这对前空军飞行员来说不是什么难事。  
Erik套上他的长袖棉衫，往门口走去，“出发前总得让我先填饱肚子吧？你昨晚差不多把我榨干了哥哥。”  
T’Challa保持着面向窗外的姿势，朝他们坏嘴巴的亲王竖起一根中指，他想这么做很久了。  
房门在他身后轻轻闭合时，T’Challa放下手，看了眼早上十点钟的天空，黑暗笼罩了天使之城，一场更大的暴雨即将来临。

第三章 end


End file.
